


The Petrified

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder,  Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread  and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical  Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> You can visit my Labyrinth fan site: www.dreampeaches.com There is also a forum there. I'm also on facebook on the Labyrinth.Fans group.

1

She ran through the dark forest as fast as she could. Her wrists were bound before her and somehow seemed to almost be in her way. She could hear shouting and men behind her. Novy jumped over large tree roots and pushed past whip-like tree branches that left her face red. She couldn’t tell if the men were gaining on her or if she was losing them. Her breath thundered in her ears and her heart beat furiously in her chest. She risked a glance over her shoulder. She couldn’t see anyone.

Her mind registered something had occurred before she even knew what had happened. When her right shoulder collided with the ground, it occurred to her that she had tripped over something, and when she rolled down a deep embankment, it occurred to her that she needed to gather her wits. She landed with a wet plop. A small run of water, no wider than two spans of her hand, was at the bottom of the embankment and she had landed completely lengthwise in it. She pushed herself up and ran along the water stream.

Novy managed to run out of the embankment area, finding a low spot. Spying a large boulder jutting up from the ground, she ran around it, allowing herself a moment to catch her breath. She looked at her wrists and the rope that bound them. She could move faster if the rope was off, or at least with more stability. The boulder was fairly well-worn by time. She looked around for a sharp rock, but nothing looked sharp enough.

_Damn_, Novy thought. A sudden distant yell made Novy’s head snap up. She looked around and spied something she had not expected, a glittery tree, so blue it was nearly black. Farsneth trees in the region only grew in the Forbidden Forest. She was almost out of Abaton. She ran to the tree, then to the next farsneth tree and to the next.

Novy stopped when she came to a dilapidated wall that still stood at least twice her height. She couldn’t hear any yells or any other sounds from the men who were after her. Looking left and looking right, she could simply see the wall and forest. She moved to her left and kept her hands on the wall. Somewhere there had to be a way over the wall. Her fingers were dirty and a little bloody, but they still felt the wall for some kind of clue. Novy followed the wall around a corner and found a farsneth tree that had branches extending over the wall.

Climbing a farsneth tree with hands bound before you is not easy, but luckily farsneth trees are known for having many nodules on their trunks. Novy crept along the thick branch that extended over the wall. Her body was draped over the branch so she wouldn’t fall. Her lip was cut and her head ached from the growing knot on her forehead, signs of her climb up the tree. She crept along until she reached the top of the tall stone wall. She looked down and considered her new predicament. She was nearly four feet above the top of the wall and here she was straddling the branch as if she were lying along a flying broomstick. Simply falling was not a wise option and if she missed, one way or the other, it was a long fall to the ground.

“Don’t you dare” A commanding voice said. Novy turned to look at the speaker. It was Callum, one of the men who had captured her. He had his bow drawn, but only half rose to his target.

“I cannot go back” Novy said. “Garmethon means to kill me.”

“Breaking laws can have that sort of penalty” Callum said with a smirk. “Come down, Novy.” Novy did the only thing she could think of as he raised his bow. She fell. She heard him call out to her as she disappeared behind the great wall. “You’re not going to do any better over there!”

She hit the ground with a thump. Her eyes closed and she was lost to unconsciousness.

Novy woke up. Night had fallen and she could barely see, despite the moonlight. She got up on unsteady legs and tried to get her bearings. She was surrounded by more forest and the wall that she had fallen over. She staggered slowly through the trees. The roots were ferociously large.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking, but the night seemed to get darker until she slid down a slight slope in the ground. She fell to her knees at the bottom. She looked up to see a small fire burning in the small clearing ahead of her. She slowly, carefully headed towards the fire. She didn’t see anyone or anything. Quickly, she kicked a stick out of the fire. It lay burning on the ground and Novy took advantage of it. She knelt down and held her wrists over the flame. Her ropes slowly burned. The heat was painful. As soon as she could, she pulled back from the stick and shook the ropes from her wrists.

“AAAIIIIIIII!” A shrill voice shrieked. Novy stood and watched as a group of firey’s emerged from the trees.

“Hey, what you doing with our fire lady?” One asked.

“That’s our fire!” Another shrieked.

“I just needed to burn through some rope” Novy said. She watched as one of the strange bright creatures jumped over the fire to face her. Its head rose up off its neck, the ears flapping as wings, and the face peered at her with scheming dark eyes.

“You can’t take our fire” The head said with a growl.

“I wasn’t” Novy said. “I didn’t mean to.” She looked around at the creatures with bird-like beaky mouths. Their teeth seemed fierce in the fire light. “How about I make a trade?”

“What you give us?” One with a deep voice asked. Novy slowly bent over, keeping her eyes on the firey in front of her, and picked up the rope that held her hands.

“I have rope” Novy said. She gave it a firm tug to show that it was strong.

“We don’t need rope” One chided. Novy had heard stories from travelers about the fireys. They would occasionally tear people apart, singing that they were only playing with them.

“Rope can be fun” Novy said. “Ever hear of the game Tug of War?”

“We always have a good time” The head said to her. Novy held out the rope.

“I’ll give you the rope if you let me pass” Novy said as firmly as she could. The rope was promptly taken. She watched quietly as the group began to fight over the rope. Moving as quietly and slowly as she could, she soon found herself in knee deep brush. She turned and ran into the woods just as she heard the fireys ask where she had gone.

Novy ran until she came to the ruins of some sort of structure. Some pillars and the corner of a stone wall remained. A light whisper of music was heard from the plants. Novy recognized the flowers as Esus’ Trumpets. They were white and seemed to glow in the darkness. Light music could be heard coming from them, as if a microscopic band was in each flower, all playing the same ethereal song.

A rush of wind rustled the trees and sent goosebumps down Novy’s arms. She looked around and squinted when she glanced at the bright moon. She needed to keep moving and perhaps find some food.

A group of owls watched as she followed the old stone path towards a stone opening, leading straight to the maze beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

2

Novy woke up to the backward song of the Nobir bird. Sunrise was in the last glorious shades of pinks and oranges across the sky. Novy’s face was swollen where she had taken a beating from her escape the previous day. She pushed herself up to a sitting position on the stone bench she had slept on. Her body protested, but she ignored it the best she could.

Continuing her journey to somewhere, a small village, a town, wherever she could find, Novy found a small break in the stone corridor. Taking a chance, she turned and followed the new corridor until it ended in a sweet smelling grove. The orchard was old, but still producing. Fruit hung from the trees in droves. Without a second thought, Novy jumped and snatched a low hanging fruit from the nearest tree. It was a fragrant peach. She hadn’t eaten since the day before when she was given a crust of bread and a bowl of bone broth.

“What do we have here?” Someone said from behind her before her lips could touch the fruit. Novy turned around. A tall man with grey boots, blue riding pants, and a wicked leather coat was leaning against the next tree over. His hair was long and blonde, and his features were of fae nobility. “A thief?”

“Is this your orchard?” Novy asked. The man stalked towards her, moving in a wide circle around her and the tree.

“Perhaps” The man said with a smirk.

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday and it was barely anything” Novy replied. Her lip split open when she spoke and she winced at the re-opened cut. The man watched. “My name is Novy.”

“And, what is a human doing in my orchard, Novy?” The man asked. He gradually was getting closer to her as he stalked around her.

“Prolonging my life” Novy replied. “I’m searching for someone.”

“Searching for someone and stealing peaches” The man stated. His eyebrows rose as he looked her over. “Have you seen yourself?”

Novy glanced down at herself. She hadn’t been concerned about her appearance before. Her boots were scuffed, her pants torn and dirty, her shirt and vest were simply atrocious. She was sure her hair and face were completely hideous at this point.

“I suppose it wasn’t of great concern until just now” Novy replied. The blonde man was mere inches from her when she looked up from her boots. She made to take a step back, but was stopped when he grabbed her chin with a gloved hand. He gave her a quick once-over and furrowed his brow.

“There is a story behind this I presume” The man said.

“Yes” Novy said quietly. The man leaned in close to her ear.

“I expect to hear the whole thing in return what I will do for you” He hissed. She looked at him, into his mismatched fae eyes. Her human almond-shaped grey eyes were dull in comparison. She felt a slight wind and heard the rustle of feathers or dry leaves, the sound could have been either one. When the man turned away, Novy found herself in a room. It was a large throne room with a sunken pit and a wild-looking throne. “Follow me.”

“Where are we?” Novy asked. She followed the blonde man and watched as he unbuttoned his leather jacket. He took it off as he walked, tossing it to a small goblin servant that walked by. He wore a vest and a billowing white shirt. Novy had to pick up her pace in order to keep up with him.

They moved through a series of corridors, nearly a maze in themselves, until the blonde man stopped at a door and pushed it open. Novy watched him as he opened it and gestured for her to enter. His gaze was piercing, like a predator observing prey. She hesitated before entering the room. He followed her into the room and, with a hand to her waist, guided her to a natural pool of steaming water. The water emerged from the mouth of a large gargoyle, yet the water was not overflowing from the pool.

“The peach and the chance to clean up in exchange for your story” The man said. Novy cocked her head to the side. She had grown up with stories of the Labyrinth, but had never ventured within the kingdom.

“Who—?” Novy started. She was taking in this strange man and this strange place. “Are you…Jareth, the Goblin King?”

“Most certainly” The man replied with a slight nod. Novy fell to her knees immediately.

“I apologize, your majesty” Novy said quickly. “I have never seen your likeness before.”

A riding crop brushed alongside Novy’s face until it lifted her chin up. The king had produced it from somewhere. He didn’t have it before, Novy was sure of that. “Stand up before you anger me.”

“Yes sir” Novy replied.

“Undress and get into the water” The king replied. He moved around the room towards the windows. “My patience wears thin.”

Novy placed the peach on a small side table within arm’s reach and began removing her clothes. The king was decent enough to stare out the windows for the majority of her undressing. He turned and watched her remove the last of her clothing before moving into the water. He sat on the wide window sill and watched her sink her petite form into the water.

“Start with what brought you here” The king said.

“Bounty hunters from Daern River in Abaton brought me close to your kingdom” Novy said. The king raised an eyebrow. “I was blamed for the death of Lady Bartholomew of Daern River, but I was not her killer.” Novy took a deep breath. The water was soothing. “I was with her to discuss the problem from the southern tip of Abaton.”

“What problem is the southern tip of Abaton having?” The king said a little patronizingly. Novy looked at him with a worried look.

“They are petrified” Novy said in a whisper. “A man in a green cloak came through passing out little blue jars and they…everyone is petrified.”

“Petrified” The king repeated.

“My master had sent me to the capitol to deliver some important papers” Novy said. “I was told by a monk of what happened. My master was found split in two in his petrified state.”

“No one has been petrified for nearly two hundred years” The king said. He gave her a sneer. “I never received word about this incident.”

“The monk sent me to see Lady Bartholomew since she had records of the last incident of petrification” Novy said. “Someone slit her throat while I was with her and the bounty hunters were there before I could escape.”

“How did you get into my Labyrinth?” The king asked. He watched her rub at her arms under the water. Her arms were muscular, not horribly so, but it was obvious she was no stranger to hard work.

“I got free from the bounty hunters, climbed a farsneth tree, and fell over the wall” Novy replied. She touched her face. “Some of this happened because of that.”

Novy closed her eyes and splashed the warm water on her face. It stung and parts of her face told her the water was near scalding, but those spots were just scratched up. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a hand gripping her hair.

“Relax” The king’s voice commanded from behind her. Novy glanced up at the windowsill, now empty. Novy couldn’t simply relax, but she let the king pull her head back, into the water. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair as it floated in the water. “Petrification is a serious ordeal. I appreciate you informing me of the incident.” The king, naked and sitting in the water with Novy, seemed to like running his fingers through her hair. “Who were you planning on finding?”

“A wizard called The Viper” Novy replied. Her breasts bobbed in the water with the angle she was at, but the king either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He was silent for a long while, just stroking her hair. The attention was unnerving for a girl who had spent the majority of her life as a servant.

Novy watched the clouds pass by through the windows. A few nobir birds chased each other and swooped below the window. Finally the king released Novy’s hair and pushed her up.

“Thank you, your Majesty” Novy said. She turned to face him and found him deep in thought. “Is there a problem sir?”

“The Viper has not been around for a while” The king said. “He died some time ago.”

“But those people--!” Novy said with a burst of energy. She stopped when he raised a hand.

“We will solve it” The king replied. He moved from his sitting position, moving around Novy in a half circle similar to his actions in the orchard. “Until we solve it, I will be your king and master.”

“The laws in Abaton state that—“ Novy began to say.

“You are not in Abaton” Jareth said simply. Novy nodded. “Say it, Novy.”

“Until we solve it, you are my king and master” Novy said.

“Good” Jareth reached out and grabbed her chin. He slowly moved towards her. “Let’s fix that lip, shall we?” He gave her a brief kiss that left her with a shiver in the warm water. When he pulled away her lip had healed. “I couldn’t stand watching it bleed anymore.”

Novy felt a wave of confusion as he left the water without warning. She turned and saw him pull on a long robe. He gestured with his head for her to come out of the water. He tied his robe and held a robe out to her as she emerged from the water. His eyes lingered on her body, leaving her feeling a bit vulnerable. She slid the robe on and was guided from the room with his hand at her waist. Goblins entered the room as they left, gathering clothes and disappearing.

Jareth led Novy to another room that was at the end of a twisted hallway. He waved his hand and the sound of locks giving way could be heard. The door swung open on its own. Jareth strode into the room leaving Novy to close the door. The room was a large study full of papers and books and random items, all in haphazard piles. The king pushed scrolls and books off of a large map that lay across a heavy table. It was a map of the surrounding lands and centrally located was the Labyrinth.

“The petrification began here?” Jareth asked pointing to a small peninsula on the map in the kingdom of Abaton. Novy looked at the map.

“Yes” Novy replied.

“Where else was the petrification?” Jareth asked. His mismatched eyes bore into hers.

“No” Novy replied. “Nowhere else, just there.”

“An isolated incident?” Jareth asked. “It’s never been isolated before. It usually spreads by touch.”

He sat in a chair, his mind reeling with the new information. Novy stood at the table feeling as if she had taken a step backwards. Her master had died from the petrification; his turned-to-stone body had fallen over and split in two. It had left her a free woman. It had been a liberating few days until she had been accused of killing Lady Bartholomew and captured by the bounty hunters.

There was a knock at the door and a group of goblins entered, some with food and drink, the rest with clothes. The goblins made noise, but nothing that was understandable to Novy. She let them pull her over to a chair, where she sat down. Jareth had leaned forward, drinking from a goblet and studying the map.

Novy began to protest as the goblins grabbed her legs. They slid clothes onto her, and then pulled her up to finish the job. The goblins had dressed her in grey riding pants, black boots, and a simple tunic that was not cut for her. The goblins giggled as they pushed her back into the chair and finished buttoning her shirt for her. The smallest goblin hopped into her lap and quickly put a metal collar around her neck. It was thin and golden. An owl served as the clasp once it was hinged close.

“What?” Novy said pushing the goblin away. “What is this?”

The clasp on the collar wouldn’t budge. The goblins left still giggling and talking in their strange language. The king looked at her with a blank face. He simply answered “Until our deal is over, you will not be able to remove it.” He stood, taking a piece of cheese from the small food platter that had been brought in, and moved to stand before Novy. She took the offered cheese chunk with a soft “thank you”.

“It’s been a long time since I had a servant other than the goblins” Jareth said. Novy took a bite of the cheese as he talked. “What do you know of my kingdom? Do you know that my goblins produce the best wine in the region?” Novy began to answer, but was stopped short by the king. “Garmethon of Abaton would love to ruin me. My armies held his off when he took Abaton from Jameston the Golden.”

“I’ve only heard stories of that” Novy said. Jareth held out his hand and pulled her up from the chair. Novy followed him out of the room and down the twisted hallway again.

“We will need to find out what Garmethon knows about this incident” Jareth said. “He might be playing for my kingdom.” Novy shook her head in protest, but he didn’t notice since she was behind him. “What are your skills Novy? Accomplished in anything other than rolling in mud and…what? Scrubbing floors?”

“I was brought in as a changeling for my former master and his son. I kept the house and attended studies with Master Ryan in order to be able to assist him in pursuing knighthood” Novy replied. The king pushed open a door and Novy followed him. “I can read and write. I’ve participated in horsemanship and the other duties of a squire.”

“Wonderful” The king said. Without turning to her, he shed his robe and tossed it to her. He moved behind a dressing screen and watched Novy. He let her take in the modest bedroom for a brief moment. “The closet is there.” He pointed to a large door. “Bring me clothes.”

Novy nodded and disappeared into the closet, which was surprisingly large. She retrieved black riding pants and tall black boots, one of the many billowing white shirts, and a waistcoat of soft maroon leather. She brought the clothes out to Jareth, who dressed himself behind the screen. He emerged from the screen still buttoning the waistcoat. A bell chimed from somewhere above them.

“Excuse me, I have work to tend to” Jareth said leaving the room in a hurry. Novy looked at the robe that still remained hanging over her arm. She went back into the closet and hung it next to another robe. It wasn’t terrible being in servitude to another, as she had experienced, but she was becoming tired of it.

She left the bedroom, snagging a small strip of leather from the top of a dresser. In the hallway she watched as a few goblins scurried to her right with almost an excited glee. Novy followed them. She walked as quietly as she could manage along the stone corridor while weaving her hair into a long simple braid, using the leather piece to keep it bound. The goblins zigzagged through the maze of corridors until they ended up at the throne room. Novy watched from the doorway as the goblins gathered in the sunken pit, watching the goings-on of their king through a large floating crystal.

Novy could see him shrouded in a long black cape that sprouted tufts of feathers and perhaps some fur. He looked fearsome. He stood with a young girl in a strange world. He was speaking to her, but the words couldn’t be heard. Novy watched as the King produced a small crystal ball and held it out to the girl. The young girl, just a child of perhaps 10, considered it. After a pregnant pause, the girl took the crystal. The King transformed into an owl and flew out of the girl’s window. The crystal went black and the shrill cry of a baby was suddenly heard in the pit with the goblins. They scurried out of the pit and out of the throne room carrying the baby. Novy stepped aside, allowing them to pass. The Goblin King was known for taking the unwanted into his kingdom. The other kingdoms did the same thing, but they would usually just take a child or a person at their will. Novy herself had been abducted, replaced with a changeling. Her master had said that he wanted someone strong in order to make his son stronger.

A white barn owl flew into the throne room through a window without glass and transformed into the king. His glare was fixed on Novy the entire time, even when he plopped into this throne and told the goblins to leave. As the last one left, he signaled for Novy to enter with a simple hand gesture.

“You look terrible” The king gruffed. He gestured to his whole face. “You’re all puffy, all over.”

“I cannot control it sir” Novy replied. He produced a crystal and let it dance around his hand. His other hand unclasped his cape and it fell against the throne. He leaned back and was lost to his thoughts for a moment.

“I don’t trust you Novy” Jareth finally said. He sat upright and tossed the crystal to her. Novy caught it and it turned into a soft grey bag. “I’m going to keep you as a personal consort. Open that bag.” Novy opened it and pulled out a notebook and fountain pen. “To Garmethon. An associate of mine has informed me of your kingdom’s sudden issue with petrification. If you require assistance in stopping the sudden outbreak, please consult with me.” The king stood up and paced around the floor that encircled the pit. “The Autumn Wine Festival will begin in a fortnight. Please attend. We will confer on the matters at hand before the festivities.”

The king strode around the throne room once more. Novy watched him. He had a strong presence, but seemed incredibly lonely. He retrieved his cape and left the throne room. Novy grabbed the bag, slinging it around her, and followed him with notebook and pen in hand.

“How do you want this sent?” Novy asked as she nearly fell into a jog to keep up with the tall king.

“By owl” The king replied. He led her out of the castle. “New page, Novy.” Novy turned a page. “We need lights and banners for the festival. Hundreds of lights and some kind of large banner at each entrance that declares the festival.” Novy took notes as best she could as they continued to move fast. The king went to the gardens and suddenly stopped. Novy nearly ran him over. She was focused on writing, not where she was going. “Watch yourself.”

“Pardon me, sir” Novy said apologetically. Jareth moved slower through the gardens, more at ease.

“I don’t want the usual décor for the ball” Jareth said. Novy wasn’t sure what to write down other than ‘new décor for ball’. “What do you suggest?”

“Me?” Novy asked. She nearly made a choking noise. “I—Sire, I’ve never been to a ball and I’ve never been to one of your balls. I’m not sure—“

“Give me your first thought for décor Novy” Jareth said impatiently.

“Garden? Flowers” Novy said a little too quickly and with awkward timing. She took a deep breath. “Bring the outside in. Shimmering farsneth trees, roses, flowers with delicate smells; that sort of thing.”

“You’re saying that because we are currently in a garden” Jareth huffed.

“A moon-lit garden” Novy suggested. Novy once again found herself the focal point of his glare. She half considered it to be one of his only faces that he made. “Things are hidden in the darkness, but there is great beauty at night with moonflowers and other night time blooming flowers. I find that secrets reveal themselves at night…Sire.”

“I haven’t had a masquerade in ages” Jareth mused quietly. “A moon-lit garden masquerade.” He walked over and towered above the petite human. “I figured you had some sort of interesting ideas in that bruised head of yours.” He brushed past her, heading further into the garden. “Send out invitations to the realm.” He walked into an area with roses; roses on bushes, trees, and trailing over a few trellises. “Put my guard on alert for anyone traveling in a green cloak or selling bottles of anything.”

“Yes, sire” Novy replied jotting everything down.

“Come over here” Jareth commanded. Novy stepped quickly to stand near the wall covered in a variety of roses. Jareth was looking at something. “I see you felt privileged enough to take a hair tie.” Novy let her face remain as it was. The king stepped close to her and reached beyond her. He retrieved a rose and settled it along her ear. “That color works for you.”

“Your Majesty” Novy said softly. “How was the petrification stopped the last time? Perhaps I can assist in retrieving any items you might need.”

“Your job is to get this festival and ball underway. You have a fortnight to get the work done” The king replied. “I will worry about the petrification.” He wandered over to a white rose that was in the process of opening. “Do not mention petrification around anyone else. In fact, don’t use the word ‘petrification’ at all. There’s no use in scaring everyone. Goblins riot so easily.”

“Yes, sir” Novy replied. Jareth looked past Novy as a little goblin in yellow tights came running over to them.

“Sire!” The goblin called out. “You have guests.”

“I will meet them in my throne room” Jareth replied. He looked at Novy. “Get to work.”

Three men in light leather armor stood in the Goblin King’s throne room. Jareth entered and the men bowed.

“Your Majesty” The leader said while bowing. Jareth sat in his throne. When the three men stood up, they found three crystals floating around Jareth.

“I’m told that you are here from Abaton” Jareth said. “What can I do for you?”

“I am Grayson of Lesser Cairn in Abaton. We are three bounty hunters here to alert you of an escaped convict, Your Majesty” The leader said. “The convict is a murderer named Novy. Callum, here, nearly caught up with her in the Forbidden Forest, but she escaped over the wall dividing the kingdoms.”

“She was a tricky one” Callum chimed in. His bow and quiver were both slung over his back. Callum was a man who looked as though he spent most of his time in the forest. He smelled of campfire and autumn leaves. The other two were bulkier than Callum and looked as if they weren’t as nice.

“Who did this Novy kill?” Jareth asked.

“Lady Bartholomew of Daern River” Grayson replied. He sported a bald head and a full red beard. The other man wore dark leathers and his black mop of hair sputtered out in all directions, giving him a crazy appearance. “Novy protested to the killing, Your Majesty, but there was no one else there to do the deed.”

“I see” Jareth said. He stood up and stepped down from his throne. The crystals floated along with him. “Did this woman provide any explanations for the incident?” The three looked curiously at the king. “Curiosity, gentlemen.”

“She said something about people turning to stone” Grayson obliged. “There hasn’t been a case of petrification in a long time and no one has yet to report any new cases.”

“That is quite serious” Jareth said. A small smirk tugged at his mouth. “I will have my guards keep an eye out for her. It wouldn’t surprise me if she showed up at our Autumn Wine Festival in a fortnight. You three are more than welcome to search for her.”

“Thank you, sire” Grayson said. Callum crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the king.

“I ask that you not spread any rumors about ‘petrification’ in my land” Jareth said. He kept his eyes on Callum as he circled around the three men. “If you three enter my labyrinth, you will have to solve it to get out. You offer me nothing other than the removal of a suspected murderer.”

“Have you seen her?” Callum asked. Jareth looked the man up and down.

“If I have, I must not have noticed her” Jareth replied. Callum reached into a pocket under his armor and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out to Jareth. The drawing on the unfolded paper was quite good. They had captured the ragged clothing that Novy had been wearing, her petite frame, and long dark hair. “I believe I did see her, but I have no clue as to where she is right now.”

“Was she in the forest, sire?” Grayson asked. Jareth nodded.

“Yes” Jareth replied. He stepped up to his throne again. “You three may go search for her, but you must let me know if you find her.”

“Thank you” Grayson said with a bow. He left with the dark wild haired man behind him. Callum was last to leave. He gave a silent bow after a final glance of the throne room, then turned and followed the others out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

“You” Jareth growled as he stormed into a something that could be called an office. Novy looked up and smiled. The coral rose from the garden was on the desk next to Novy’s hands. Her help, three goblins, also looked up.

“We’ve made some great progress—“ Novy began to say. A firm slap was delivered to her cheek. Novy had been slapped before, but not in years. The goblins watched, though they never stopped working.

“I don’t need trouble from a servant” Jareth fumed. Novy’s face dropped and she faced the King. “If you did what those men claim you have done, you will find yourself at the bottom of an oubliette.”

“I told you the truth of what happened” Novy said. The room was quiet, except for the occasional sound of stamping from one of the goblins who was working through a pile of invitations in front of him. Jareth raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. Fae were always so intense. Novy had spent most of her life among a mixture of humans, dwarves, wood elves (shorter than the other elves), and other folk who were considered to be of a lesser class than the high Fae. The king’s eyes bore into hers and she couldn’t help but feel anxiety. It was a fearful anxiety rather than an excited anxiety. Her mouth went dry and her hands were suddenly clammy.

“I want to know everything” Jareth ordered. His pupils enlarged, making his eyes appear nearly black, and Novy couldn’t help but think of owl eyes. Novy’s mind floated to the parlor of Lady Bartholomew. The air was almost choking. Jareth’s hands were holding her head firmly. With a rush that was similar to emerging from deep deep water, gasping for air, Novy quickly found herself and the king standing in Lady Bartholomew’s parlor.

_The parlor was tailored in white wood and rose brocade. Two crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, one over the sitting area and the other over the open floor near the harpsichord. Novy and Jareth stood in the room watching a mental copy of Novy gazing at a large map that was hung on the wall._

_“This is Lady Bartholomew’s parlor” Novy whispered._

_“Of course it is” Jareth replied. “Tell me what is going on.”_

_“I just arrived and the footman went to announce my arrival” Novy said softly. The copy of her was in clean clothes and her hair was pulled back into what appeared to be a complicated braid. It was a style from the wood elves she had grown up with. She still had on her leather bracers and her belt with her knife at her hip. The bounty hunters had taken those from her when they had caught up with her._

_Novy’s copy clutched a note in her hands with nervous fingers. When the lady of the house came into the room, Novy stood tall and a smile graced her pale olive features._

_“I’ve been expecting you Novy” Lady Bartholomew said with a returned smile. Novy handed her the letter and the lady read it quickly. Great concern crossed her face and she looked up at the dark-haired woman before her. “You saw this yourself?”_

_“Yes, my lady” Novy replied. “Everyone but Friar Yulung was petrified. They were all stone and with such frightening expressions.” Novy’s face showed her pain and sadness. “I could not save any of them.”_

_“Did you touch any of them?” Lady Bartholomew asked. Novy shook her head ‘no’. “Good. I received the note Friar Yulung sent yesterday and have found the requested information.” She pulled a paper from a hidden pocket. “You must find him in order to stop the petrification.”_

_Novy glanced at the paper and nodded._

_“That note” Novy said to Jareth. “Had information about the previous incident of petrification and stated that The Viper had solved it before.”_

_“I have a notebook for you to take with you. It has a full account of the last incident. Wait here” Lady Bartholomew said. She left the room and the copy of Novy re-read the paper in her hands. Jareth watched with a certain intensity that left Novy feeling uneasy. There was a shattering sound of a vase from the hallway and the copy of Novy ran to the far doorway that Lady Bartholomew had passed through. Jareth and Novy moved to follow the copy run into the hallway. Indeed a small floral vase was shattered on the floor. The copy’s face twisted in horror as she peered around a corner of the hallway._

_Lady Bartholomew was on the floor in a pool of red flowing blood that spurted from her throat. She made a silent plea for help. No one else was in the hallway and there were no signs of anyone having been in the hallway. The copy knelt by the fallen lady and pressed a hand to her throat._

_“Hold on, please” The copy of Novy said. Her bare hands were quickly becoming blood soaked. The lady squirmed for a moment, trying to speak. “I can go get help.”_

_The lady passed before Novy fully finished the sentence. Novy stood up on wobbly legs, using the wall as support. Bloody prints were left on the light colored walls as Novy moved past the body back towards the parlor. Tears had begun to fall along her cheeks. The copy stopped inches in front of Jareth, her shoulder braced on the wall, and looked at the paper in her hands._

_“The Kingdom of the Goblins” Novy read. Novy and Jareth watched as the copy ran from the house in a half-stumbling run._

_“The bounty hunters found me leaving Daern River that night” Novy told Jareth. “I still had blood on my hands and my clothes. Two gardeners outside saw me and identified me as the person who killed Lady Bartholomew.”_

_“I see” Jareth said simply. The house of Bartholomew began to fade away, turning to a grey smoke._

Jareth released Novy’s face as they became aware, once again, of their actual surroundings. Novy’s response was to gasp and step back. The invasion of the mind was surprising, to say the least. The king looked at his subjects, who were still working, and gestured for one of their invitations. A small pot-bellied goblin handed him one that still unsealed. He looked at it and nodded his approval.

“Where was that notebook, Novy?” Jareth asked. He handed the invitation back to the small goblin, giving the creature a thumbs-up.

“I don’t know. I don’t believe she ever retrieved it” Novy replied.

“The bounty hunters are out searching for you in the Labyrinth. Do not leave the castle” Jareth ordered. He made to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway. “I will retrieve you in a while.”

Jareth had gone to retrieve Novy hours later and found her in the gardens. His feet fell silently on the stone path and she had no idea that he was approaching her. She hummed a tune and smelled some flowers.

“I do believe I ordered you to stay in the castle” Jareth said from under a rose trellis. Novy’s face looked better when she turned to face him, though the knot on her forehead was bruised with a light yellow and brown.

“I’m sorry” Novy said. Her hands searched for pockets and she finally just held them before her. The coral rose was in her right hand and Jareth smirked. “I thought the castle grounds were safe.”

“They are” Jareth said. He was circling her again. It was in his nature. He did it with those who ran through his Labyrinth. There were so many people from so many places who wished away those they didn’t want. His cloak had changed to one of white and grey, making him appear slightly more approachable than before. “Do you like that rose?”

“Yes” Novy replied. Jareth watched her as she watched him pass in front of her. When she had her head up, instead of in the subservient droop, she had the presence of a strong person. He was sure that it was the squire training she had mentioned. “Your Majesty, have you found anything--?”

“I haven’t worked on anything for the petrification just yet” Jareth replied. “I have thought a great deal about it. I will get to it.” He stopped behind Novy, speaking over her shoulder. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“Only the cheese you gave me this morning” Novy replied. Jareth stepped around her, heading for the castle.

“Come, Novy” Jareth replied. “We shall dine.”

Dining with the Goblin King was nothing as one might expect from other rulers. He had a large banquet hall for entertaining, but he generally took his meals in private quarters. Novy sat at a small table opposite the King. Covered plates of food were on the table when they entered. A tall goblin had rushed in with a bottle of wine, filled their glasses, and removed the covers before trotting off again. It was a simple meal of tenderloin and vegetables.

“Eat” Jareth ordered. He had already taken a bite and watched her sit motionless. “Novy, one must eat.”

“I…am not accustomed to dining with anyone above my station, sir” Novy replied. Gingerly, she reached for her fork. He gave her a smile when she looked at him for final approval. Jareth watched her eat at a steady pace.

“I’m not a horrid man” Jareth said to her. Novy watched him sip his wine. “Oh, I can be cruel, but only when I am required to be.” His eyes glazed over for a moment. “Perhaps when I want to be.”

“You are very fair” Novy said between bites of vegetables. The room was lit by candles and the fire in the fireplace. It could have been lit by false lighting, but Jareth preferred his private quarters, in general, to have a warmer low light.

“Tell me about yourself” Jareth ordered. Novy gave him a questioning look. “I don’t have a great deal of visitors that stay for any length of time.”

“I was brought to Abaton when I was 5” Novy said. “I don’t remember much about life before Abaton.”

“What do you think you would be doing if you were free?” Jareth asked blatantly ignoring her comment. He didn’t want to hear a life story. Her lips pursed and gathered to the side of her face while she thought about it.

“Travel around, probably take on jobs to get by, but I would definitely travel” Novy said. “I have been in the same place far too long.”

“Where would you travel to?” Jareth asked. Novy shrugged and stabbed meat onto her fork.

“Everywhere” She finally said. “Free people travel where they want.”

“So they do” Jareth said. She looked at the King, who seemed to shimmer in the light of the candles.

“What about you?” Novy asked. “If you could go anywhere.”

“I travel freely already” Jareth said. Novy ate a few bites and watched him. His eyes, though mismatched, both seemed darker. “I haven’t been to Alfheimr in a long time.”

“Where is that?” Novy asked.

“It’s an out of this region. Alfheimr is very mountainous and most of the residents live where the clouds and mountains meet” Jareth replied. “It is very beautiful as I recall.” Novy let a small smile reach her face. “They produce the best honey there.”

The goblin who had taken their plate covers ran back into the room and took their empty plates. Jareth refilled their wine. When the goblin left, he clapped his hands once. Novy watched as his clothes changed in a blink of an eye to a long green robe that sported a deep, narrow V to his waist where a clasp held the robe together. The show of magic made Novy do a double-take. He clapped again and Novy was in a matching robe, though she still sported her servant collar. She didn’t even register the magic when it happened. The deep V simply gave her more exposure to the air in the room.

“I hope you don’t mind” Jareth said. He stood up with the wine and went to stand near the fire. “I like being comfortable.” He looked back to her and gestured to a chair. “Come sit with me.”

Novy obliged the king and sat opposite of him. The chairs were upholstered in soft grey velvet and each had matching foot-stools.

“What do the people say about me in Abaton?” Jareth asked.

“There are various things” Novy said. She sipped her wine. “I’ve heard stories of the festivals and how spectacular they are. I’ve heard men talk of how much you frighten them.” Jareth was almost frowning. “I’ve talked to merchants who say that your kingdom is the best to trade with.”

“I frighten people” Jareth said.

“The people, for the most part, enjoy your kingdom which is a reflection of you” Novy replied.

“I want to know what they think of ME though” Jareth said. “Not my kingdom.”

Novy was quiet. She looked at her wine, but in the goblet, it looked nearly black in the low light. She took a deep breath and looked up at the king. “I do not think they have seen much of you and the rumors are not to be trusted.”

“What rumors?” Jareth asked with intrigue. Novy shook her head ‘no’ and took a long sip of wine. “Tell me.”

“They say that you have a black heart and cannot love” Novy said. She looked at the king as she spoke. “I’ve heard that you have gutted disobedient travelers while in owl form. And, that the rulers of the other kingdoms are frightened of you.”

The air lingered with silence after Novy shut her mouth. It was broken with a hearty laugh from Jareth.

“I can assure you that the rulers of the other kingdoms do not fear me” Jareth said. “In fact, for the occasional ball that I host, they are among the first to RSVP.”

“Like I said, Your Majesty, rumors are not to be trusted” Novy said.

“I can’t say that I’ve ever gutted anyone in owl form, though I may have scratched a few faces” Jareth said with a smile. A laugh came out of him and he quelled it by sipping wine.

“I’m certain you don’t have a black heart” Novy said. Jareth shrugged.

“I haven’t had a lover in a long time” Jareth replied. Novy lifted her feet to the foot stool, but found her robe kept opening, exposing her legs. She let her legs stretch out on the floor and properly covered them. “Tell me about something.”

“What would like to know about?” Novy asked. The wine had relaxed her enough that she no longer had a nervous voice.

“Mermaids” Jareth said with a smile.

“Mermaids” Novy repeated. She had never met one. She smiled and nodded ‘yes’. “There was a fisherman, a captain of a sea vessel called Bethany’s Great Snatch, who went out with his men on a stormy morning. Everyone told him that it was too dangerous of a day. A purse had washed up on shore full of pearls and shells and little trinkets. The locals took it as a bad omen.” Jareth listened earnestly. The firelight danced in his eyes which made Novy smile. “The captain went out to get a fresh catch of white-fin. His men said that the ship rolled side to side, nearly being taken by waves twice.

“The only thing that the waves took was the captain. The waves swooshed him overboard and he found himself trapped underwater. It was dark and cold and he could not see much of anything. He was, in fact, trapped under the waves.

“A mermaid swam up from the depths like a shimmering barracuda, silvery. She grabbed the captain and kissed him, blowing air into his lungs. The mermaid was beautiful. The most beautiful woman the captain had ever laid his eyes on. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the depths of the water. He was so enticed by her that he barely noticed that he had forgotten to breathe.

“The crew made it back to the harbor just fine” Novy said while her fingers traced the rim of her goblet. “The captain was found a few days later. Most of him anyway.”

“You’re wicked” Jareth said softly. “Here I thought you would share a happy tale.”

“You thought wrong, sir” Novy said. She sipped the last of her wine. “This wine is delicious.”

“Private reserve” Jareth replied. Overhead, in the ether, a bell chimed. Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose. He stood up, setting his goblet aside. “Will you excuse me?”

Novy didn’t have a chance to answer before he disappeared in a shower of glitter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Novy awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. She stirred and sat up quickly when she realized that she was being woken up by the king.

“Yes sir?” Novy said standing up. He was wearing a long black coat and looked somewhat angry. “Is it morning?”

“I need you to give this” His hand twirled and a peach appeared at his fingertips. “To my maze runner. They need to eat it of their own accord. Do not mention me.”

“Okay” Novy said taking the peach. The king took a step back and conjured a crystal ball. Novy cringed when he threw it at her. There wasn’t a point of impact from the crystal. Novy opened her eyes and she found herself standing outside near a stone fountain. She looked down and found herself in a long simple dress that glowed like the moon.

“Oh man” A young voice said. Novy turned and found a teenage boy in strange clothes looking at her.

“Hello” Novy said with a smile. The boy took a few steps forward. He was looking at the fountain.

“Hi” He said. “Can I have some water?”

“I suppose you can” Novy said. The boy reached into the fountain and cupped water in his hands. He sipped the water, smiling.

“I was so thirsty” He said. “Do you know the way to the castle?”

“I can’t say that I do” Novy replied. “I’m not even sure where I am. All I have is this peach.” She held it up. “I’ve already eaten. Would you like it?”

“I don’t know” The boy said. Novy placed it in the boy’s hand.

“It’s just a peach” Novy said with a smile. “This place is known for them.”

“What are you?” The boy asked. “A fairy or something?”

“I’m nothing” Novy replied. “Just a woman.”

The boy watched her, not sure if he should trust her. A wind blew in the night air. Novy shivered. Something about the simplicity of that action made the boy smile, and then he took a bite of the peach. He walked away and waved back at Novy.

“Thank you” Jareth said after the boy turned the corner. He handed her a crystal. “I have work to do. Go back to sleep, Novy.”

Novy looked at the crystal until all she saw was blackness. There was a sense of weightlessness just before Novy closed her eyes and returned to dreamland.

The next week was spent in a blur for Novy. If she wasn’t attempting to get the goblins to write invitations properly, then she was waiting for the king to summon her for meals. Being in temporary servitude for the Goblin King had its perks. She was left alone and took meals with the king because he liked conversation.

At the end of the first week, Novy was up to her neck in the warm pool she had first bathed it at the castle. She rested her arms on the cool stones and her head on her arms. She had spent her day cleaning, as she had been ordered to do for the sake of the upcoming festival.

“I was told you were here” A familiar voice said from behind her. Novy felt two wet hands start to rub her shoulders. She raised her head when he touched her.

“I was told this is where you wanted me to be” Novy replied. The hands left her shoulders and she felt the water ripple as he moved to sit next to her. He looked tired. “Are you feeling alright, sir?”

“Just tired” Jareth replied. He splashed water on his face before reclining into the corner. “I’ve spent the day researching the work of The Viper, as well as dealing with yet another petulant soul wishing another away. People are terrible.”

“Did you find anything with your research?” Novy asked.

“Not a damn thing” Jareth said. He watched her as she brought her toes up to the top of the water. “We need that notebook.”

“I can return to Abaton to get it” Novy said. Jareth shook his head ‘no’.

“I sent a team to find it” Jareth replied. “If anyone found you, it could mean your death. Goblins are not the smartest creatures, but with the cover of night and a task at hand they can get their jobs done with unusual perfection. Who do you think brings those that are wished away to me?”

“They do seem quite accomplished when they set their minds to it” Novy said with a smile. Jareth moved slightly, just enough that he was sitting along the length of the submerged bench that Novy was perched on. She felt his feet fall to her lap under the water.

“Please” Jareth said simply. Novy’s fingers had already started to rub his royal feet. Tension left his face with the foot rub. “Anymore RSVPs today?”

“Most of them came in today” Novy replied. “You should have nearly 400 guests for the ball.”

“Fantastic” Jareth said with his eyes closed. Novy wasn’t sure if he had said that in regards to the guests or to the foot rub. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed. As her fingers brushed lightly against his arch, Jareth’s foot spasmed and he laughed. Novy’s eyes were wide at the sudden reaction. “Sorry.” Jareth bent his knees and let his arms slide into the water. “Turn around.”

Novy turned her back to the king and felt a sponge on her shoulders. Her hair was moved over her shoulder so the king could have more access to her back.

“May I ask you something?” Novy asked. Jareth made an affirmative noise. “Why are you doing this? I mean, isn’t it unusual for a king to be scrubbing someone’s back?”

“I’ve always thought that if a king wants to scrub a back, the king should be allowed” Jareth retorted. He squeezed water so it fell along her spine. “Does it bother you?”

“No, sir” Novy said. The sponge fell to her other shoulder. After a few minutes, the sponge was set aside and the king pulled away from her.

“Come along” Jareth said stepping out of the warm pool. Novy followed without question. He slid into his robe and watched as she reached for hers. She was nude except for the servant collar around her neck. He liked it on her. It was almost like jewelry. Novy slid into her robe and squeezed out her hair.

They walked down the hall, stopping at the door next to Jareth’s quarters. It was the room that Novy was to stay in. He insisted that if he required her for anything she should be close by. He opened her door.

“I won’t keep you tonight” Jareth said softly. Being dismissed without their evening discussion left Novy feeling a little disappointed. She nodded anyway.

“Good night then, Your Majesty” Novy said forcing her lips to pull into a smile. She entered her small chamber and pulled her door shut behind her. She heard him enter his private rooms and decided to just head to bed early.

The king was nowhere to be seen for four days. Novy and her team of goblins set up the ballroom. It was being decked out with dark shimmering curtains and strands of crystals. The goblins were bringing in night-blooming flowers just for the ball. The crystal strands shimmered in the light looking almost like dew caught in the air. Despite her work, Novy found herself becoming increasingly worried about the king.

She kept to the usual routine, but still didn’t see the king. She sat curled up at the end of the fourth day of the second week with a book she had found. It was a novel about a thief and was a little predictable, but it kept her mind busy. She looked up at her clock as it struck 12:00. It was late. One more hour and the next day would arrive. Her eyes felt heavy. She tucked her book away and let sleep take over.

Her door was pounded on loudly.

“What?” Novy asked. For a second she couldn’t remember where she was or figure out what was going on. She sat up and looked at the door as the pounding continued. It occurred to her that someone was on the other side. She nearly fell out of bed as she hurried to the door and opened it. “Yes?”

The king stood there looking ragged. Dark circles were under his eyes and it looked as if he hadn’t changed his clothes for a while.

“Your Majesty” Novy said a little surprised. He entered her chamber and headed straight for her oversized chair. He fell into the chair and looked up at her.

“I came up with The Viper’s solution” Jareth told her. “The notebook had enough information to allow for a solution.” Novy stood watching him. “I apologize for not being around.”

“What is important is that you can fix the petrification” Novy replied. She held out her hand for him and he took it with a confused look. “You look like you are going to collapse.”

His grip shifted and he pulled her to him so she sat on his lap. He let out a deep breathe and leaned his head against her chest. It was the closest thing to a hug either one had had in a while.

“I’m tired” He admitted.

“Lets put you to bed” Novy said softly. She slid off his lap and pulled him up. He moved with slow tired steps, but followed her to his chambers without protest. In his chambers, he stood still while Novy took his cloak off. She hung it over his dressing chair. “How does Viper’s solution work?”

She moved back to the king and started unbuttoning his shirt. Jareth rubbed his face and pulled off his gloves.

“It’s a liquid, so it can be set up to spray over the infected area” Jareth said. Novy slid the shirt off of him and placed it on the chair with the cloak. She returned and knelt down to start removing Jareth’s boots. “I can get it.” Novy looked up at him, then stood up. “It’s late.”

“Are you sure?” Novy asked. He nodded. “Thank you for finding Viper’s solution. Have a good night, Your Majesty.”

“Good night, Novy” Jareth said. Novy retired to her chambers and slid into bed.

Novy woke up finding the king standing in her room, staring out the window. She pulled on her robe from the night before and went to stand beside him. He glanced at her and raised his hand, showing that he was holding her collar.

“I sent a fleet out to take care of the petrification last night” Jareth said. “So you are free once again.”

“Thank you” Novy replied. They remained quiet for a moment. “I think we’re installing some extra drapery today.”

“You’re free to leave” Jareth said. “You no longer have any duties here. A deal is a deal.”

“Leave a job unfinished?” Novy said. “I don’t know if I could do that.” Jareth looked down at her. “There are three days left before the ball. I could stay and finish things, unless you are tired of me.”

“You may stay” Jareth said simply. He handed her the collar and quietly left her chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Novy showed up to breakfast in simple clothing, as she had done for the last week and a half. A goblin had been sent to show her to out to a private balcony where Jareth was already seated. The food was already being brought out as she sat down.

“Good morning” She said. The king remained blank-faced.

“The grounds need to be prepared” The king said after breakfast had been presented to them. Jareth conjured up a crystal while he ate his eggs. Novy could see a lost teenage girl wandering through the Labyrinth. She was pretty and obviously human. “She got here this morning and has not gotten far.”

“What happens to the people who go through the Labyrinth?” Novy asked.

“They grow up” The king replied.

“What happens if they remain lost?” Novy asked.

“They are allotted 13 hours” The king said. “If they fail, then they’re sent home and I keep the one wished away.” Novy pushed her food around her plate and looked out at the large gardens that need to be prepared. “You’re going to be my newest help with this one. Forget the grounds for today.”

Novy’s eyes widened and her face cleary stated that she had no clue as to what helping the girl entailed. The king smiled, a scheme formed in his mind and his eyes reflected it.

Novy was again in the white dress she had been in when she had given that boy a peach. This time she had a single rose in her hand. The stones glistened with dew in the morning sun. Novy walked down the seemingly straight corridor, her dress trailing out behind her. It wasn’t long before the sound of running feet was heard behind her.

“Excuse me” The girl from the crystal said. Novy turned and smiled. “Do you know the way to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?”

Novy’s simple answer of ‘No, I do not’ came out of her mouth as a different phrase, thanks to a crystal that hung at her neck. “I dance in circles that lead me forth.”

“What?” The girl scrunched her face. She was a little taller than Novy and wore the clothes of a simpleton. She had the boots of a gnome, tights that stopped a little above her boots, a sloppy shirt, and a long sweater. Her hair bobbed at the back of her head, tethered in a toothed clip. “Do. You. Know. The. Way. To. The. Castle?”

“I wander this way and that, but always towards the clock” Novy replied. She gestured for the girl to follow her and walked, as it appeared, right through the wall. The girl watched her with wide eyes.

“OMG” The girl pronounced each letter. Novy cocked her head. She wasn’t sure what that meant. “I didn’t know that was there!”

“The fruit is ripe at Solstice” Novy said. The girl moved to stand next to her and was then presented with two options: left or right.

“Which way?” The girl asked. Novy held the rose out for the girl, but she ignored it.

“Soup or turkey?” Novy asked. Novy smelled the rose which was strangely without any scent, then held it out to the girl.

“Turkey” The girl grumbled moving to the right.

Jareth watched while lounging in his throne room as Novy became a part of the girl’s story. Whether she knew it or not, Novy moved gracefully in the gown she was in. He smiled whe he saw her lips move and knew that her speech was garbled.

“Moon twigs” Novy said presenting the rose, yet again, to the girl.

“I don’t want your stupid flower” The girl said pushing it away. Novy sighed. The girl wasn’t understanding her in the slightest. Novy smelled the flower and made a grand gesture of the flower scent wafting towards her face.

“My feet align” Novy said slowly. She held the flower out again to the girl. The girl rolled her eyes and snatched the rose from her.

“You feet align. Right” The girl said. She twirled the rose between her fingers.

“The sty is clean now” Novy said gesturing for the girl to smell the rose. The girl slowly lifted the rose and inhaled. It smelled like vanilla and sugar, not like a rose.

“That’s a weird smell” The girl commented.

“I didn’t find that it smelled of anything” Novy said. She maintained her smile as she had been ordered to do. The girl looked up at Novy with surprise over her face.

“I understood that” The girl said. “Who are you?”

“My name is Novy” Novy said softly. She took two steps and turned towards the girl. “What is your name?”

“Cassie” The girl replied. She followed Novy and the two walked through the corridors with neither one leading the way.

Cassie ran through the hedge maze with Novy following her at a slow steady pace. She had been ordered to act “as if she were slowly floating through a fog” and she hoped she was doing the job well. Cassie and Novy soon found themselves facing a dead end.

“I totally hate this place!” Cassie whined. She turned and found a dead end behind her. “Hey!”

“Perhaps we should go this way” Novy suggested as a new opening appeared where the first dead end had been. Cassie turned and rolled her eyes.

“That King needs to die!” Cassie screamed. She stormed down the passage with Novy following her. “I can’t believe he’s torturing me like this! I apologized for wishing my sister away. Isn’t that enough? I won’t do it again.”

“Actions speak louder than words” Novy commented. Cassie groaned and crossed her arms as she trekked forward. The hedges were becoming more unkempt, more wild.

“Where are you off to, Novy?” A man said from behind the two females. Cassie’s face showed her immediate attraction to the man. Novy glanced over her shoulder and up. The man sitting on top of the hedge wall as none other than Callum, the bounty hunter, and he looked very pleased with himself.

“Who are you?” Cassie asked. Novy felt butterflies in her stomach and gradually lowered her arms.

“I’m after a criminal” Callum said hopping down from the top of the hedge. “A murderer.” ‘Run’ was the only word that Novy mouthed to Cassie, who just gave her a questioning look. “Isn’t that right, Novy?”

“You’re looking in the wrong place” Novy said. Her voice was tinged with fear. Callum came closer, standing to Novy’s left side, an arm’s length away.

“Wait a second” Cassie said stepping up to the man. The teenager wasn’t much shorter than Callum, but her personality was definitely bitchier. “She hasn’t acted like a criminal at all.”

“She is decepti—“ Callum retorted. He was interrupted when Novy took off through an opening in the hedges. Callum pushed Cassie out of the way and chased after Novy.

It felt as is if she took the corners blindly, not caring where she ended up as long as it was away from Callum. She stopped only when she ended up at a dead end.

“How did you end up looking so pretty?” Callum asked her. She turned sharply and found him with his bow drawn.

“You can’t do anything. We’re not in Abaton” Novy pleaded. Callum smirked.

“You’re an escaped convict” Callum said.

“No! Falsely accused!” Novy argued. She could feel the leaves and branches of the hedge poke her back and shoulders.

“You can come with me dead or alive” Callum said standing his ground. “The bounty is high for you.”

There was a dull thump and Callum stumbled before slumping to the ground. Novy groaned and fell to her knees. Cassie stood there wide-eyed with a large rock in her hands. She dropped it and hurried to Novy.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod” Cassie said. Novy had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder, the arrow from the bow that had been drawn. “Um, first aid. CPR. I can keep you breathing or something.”

Novy firmly gripped Cassie’s shoulder with her good arm and slowly stood up. Blood was trailing down her right shoulder, staining her moon-glow dress red. Her arm felt limp and dead.

“We need to go” Novy grumbled. Cassie just nodded. Her teenage angst pushed aside to help the injured woman. They stepped over Callum and hurried further into the darker corners of the hedge maze. Each step seemed to create a new sharp stabbing pain in Novy’s shoulder. “Stop. Stop.”

Cassie stopped walking and let Novy sit on a large rock that jutted from the stone floor. The hedge had become a darker shade of green and there were more rocks than before. There were fallen twigs and leaves strewn across the stone path leaving the impression that this part of the Labyrinth was generally not in use.

“Are you a murderer?” Cassie asked. Novy shook her head ‘no’.

“Lies” A thicker, heavier voice said accusingly. The two looked around and found Grayson and his cohort with wild hair standing at a break in the hedges. “You broke the law and escaped from us. It seems as though you got past Callum as well.”

“I didn’t…” Novy said breathily. The pain was immense. Her shoulder felt as though it was pulsing around the arrow. “I didn’t do anything.”

The two men came forward. The wild one pulled Cassie away from Novy while the other scooped Novy up from the rock with very little protest.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” A voice boomed from their peripheral. Heads looked up to find the Goblin King standing there in full, dark grandeur.

“This is the murderer” Grayson said. He shrugged with Novy in his arms. Her head lolled to the side. She had passed out. Jareth’s black-gloved hands twirled and a crystal appeared in each hand. With a flick of the wrist, the crystals rolled around his hands.

“They are both under my protection at this time” Jareth said with a don’t-mess-with-me tone. He let one crystal float away. They watched it head for Cassie and float away with her trapped inside. Jareth shot daggers at the two men standing before him. They both took steps backwards. “I see that your archer has wounded my little bird.”

“We will be gone. We have what we came for” Grayson said. Jareth advanced on them looking fierce and on edge.

“I never said that I would allow you to take her” Jareth remarked. “I only gave you permission to search for her.”

“It was implied” The wild haired man said in a low bass voice. Jareth raised an eyebrow. In an instant a crystal slammed into the man’s chest and he faded away.

“What did you do to him?” Grayson asked with a hint of hysteria building up. Jareth began to circle Grayson, who moved in circles to keep Jareth within viewing.

“This labyrinth is full of oubliettes” Jareth replied. “Put the girl down.”

“She is worth a lot for killing Lady Bartholomew” Grayson replied. Grayson adjusted his hold on Novy, squeezing her shoulder enough to make her moan.

“Haven’t you heard about me?” Jareth said in a low voice that made Grayson stop moving so he could hear the king. Jareth took the opportunity to move in closer, mere inches from the beefy man. “I will gut you without a second thought.”

Grayson had a sour face when Jareth stopped in front of him. A crystal hovered over Jareth’s shoulder. With a ‘hrumpf’, Grayson handed the girl to Jareth.

“Garmethon will hear about this” Grayson quipped. His frown seemed emphasized by his bushy beard.

“So be it” Jareth hissed back to the man. The crystal over his shoulder shot forward, slamming into Grayson’s forehead. Grayson fell backward and the crystal shattered on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Jareth paced the corridors of the castle while waiting for the healer to finish with Novy. He had not meant for the incident to happen and guilt pulled at his stomach. His head pounded. Goblins scurried around, excited for the upcoming festival. He returned to the throne room and found the healer waiting for him.

The healer was a woman in garb that resembled something similar to native american clothing. Her face was half painted red and white circles were painted around each eye. Feathers and flower fairy wings were woven through her hair. She actively ignored the young girl who sat in the pit of the throne room.

“How is she?” Jareth asked immediately.

“She will be fine” The healer replied. She moved closer to Jareth, urging him to walk a wide circle around the room. “It would help if I knew more about her. I could hasten the recovery.”

“What would you like to know?” Jareth asked.

“I could find no mark of a servant--” The healer began.

“No” Jareth said with a wave of his hand. “She is a free woman.”

“I have known you a long time, Your Majesty” The healer said. “Questions arise.”

“She...is my friend” Jareth replied. “She is from Abaton.”

“Where is she from? Her body is a little resistant to my usual cures” The healer said softly, but commandingly. They continued walking. The girl in the center of the room had a crystal in her hand and was avidly watching her sister.

“She’s from Aboveground. She was a changeling” Jareth said. The healer nodded as if that answered a lot of questions.

“What is a changeling woman from Abaton doing in your kingdom?” The healer asked with a near smile. “Concubine?”

“She was just a consort until we dealt with a case a petrification” Jareth replied. He whispered the last word. “We got it taken care of.”

“The case from southern Abaton?” The healer asked. Jareth raised an eyebrow. “We healers talk. Nothing much escape us. Let me see what else I can do for her.” She headed for the far entrance of the throne. “Your friend will be just fine.”

Upon his return from his bath, Jareth saw a group of goblins leaving the room Novy had been occupying. They scampered down the hall with chatter of wine and music. Jareth knocked on Novy’s door and entered.

Her room was dark except for a lamp that was on by the bed and the sunset peering through the window. His blue robe shimmered, as satin tends to do, in the light. He expected her to be in bed, but found her sitting in the single chair looking rather dazed. Her shoulder was bandaged and her arm was bound in a close-body sling. She was in a muslin shift and her hair was a mess.

“Heeeey” Novy slurred.

“Are you alright?” Jareth asked. Novy put her good arm on the arm of the chair and tried to push herself up.

“I think I’m stuck” Novy said. Jareth smirked and helped her to stand. She slumped a little and Jareth put a stabilizing arm around her waist.

“You are completely drugged” Jareth said with a light laugh. “Have you eaten?”

“Can I have some pudding?” Novy asked.

“Of course” Jareth replied. He ushered her into his private rooms, letting her sit in the corner so the wall could help prop her up. A small bread pudding was brought for her and Jareth had his dinner brought at the same time. “Are you going to be able to eat that?”

“Yes” Novy said. Her medicine induce stupor had dulled a little after two glasses of water. “Did Cassie make it to the castle?”

“She didn’t even come close” Jareth replied. “I gave her a reprieve for helping you out.”

“That was kind” Novy said. She was taking her time with the bread pudding, but genuinely seemed to enjoy it. “They ruined that dress.”

“It is okay” Jareth replied. He sipped at his wine and watched as she wobbled a little in her seat. “The dress looked nice on you.”

Novy groaned and dropped her fork. She covered her eyes with her good hand, leaning on the table. “I can’t focus on my food. The room is spinning.”

“Take it easy” Jareth cooed. “It’s just the medicine.”

The bread pudding, only half gone, was forgotten for the rest of the night. They talked near the fire until Jareth was sure that Novy would be okay for the night. She dozed in and out twice before he scooped her up and took her back to her room. 

“Your Majesty” She said as he was leaving. Her eyes were closed, but her head was turned towards him. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome, Novy” Jareth said. He left quietly.

The next two days were spent, for Novy, in a medicine-induced stupor. The healer had insisted upon it since the magic provided was to heal her unusually fast. The Goblin City was a buzz of people from several kingdoms. The wine shops in the city had constant tasting events and due to that the sale in cheese had risen significantly. The infamous Goblin Market was packed elbow to elbow with sellers and buyers. Artists had come to paint the farsneth trees, dance in the squares, and perform for the people. The ball would fall on the night of the street festival. If it could be compared to anything Aboveground, one might think of a merging of the famous festivals of New Orleans, Brazil, and Italy.

The morning of the grand day of the festival, in which the ball was to be held, started with pain. Novy awoke to her shoulder feeling stiff and full of needles. She had been warned that today would be tough, but the majority of the healing had taken place. She rolled out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. There was a scar from the arrow that was a fading pink color. Novy felt dirty, having spent the last two days in bed. She pulled her robe on. She headed for the warm waters of the bathing room.

Novy was found scrubbing her arm with a foamy sponge. Her hair was thoroughly soaked and hung down her back. She turned around as soon as she heard a wooden stool thud on the floor.

“Your Majesty” Novy said with a sad smile.

“When you’re done” Jareth said. “We should go for a walk.” He was fully dressed in light colors. He watched her while she finished. “We have much to talk about.”

“You don’t want to talk here?” Novy asked. She finished as quickly as she could before stepping out of the water. Her pink scar stood out on her light skin. Jareth was a little relieved when she pulled the robe on. His gaze had been fixed on the mark.

“Humans” Jareth said as soon as the robe was clasped. He stood up and moved behind her, to speak into her ear. “You all move so slow.”

He raised a crystal up and it grew bright enough to make Novy turn her head before it popped. When Novy opened her eyes they were standing outside. Novy was in a simple dress that covered her shoulders. Her hair had wound its way into braids that were settled onto her head.

“Oh” Novy said with some surprise. Jareth pulled her hand into the crook of his arm and led her around the castle grounds which had been prepared for the ball and festivities.

“I believe that we have become friends” Jareth said as soon as they were among the flowers. He plucked a yellow flower and twirled it in his fingers. It was a simple flower called Helenium.

“I would consider you a good friend, Your Majesty” Novy replied. She could smell the Goblin City. With the food vendors out in full, the air was fragrant with food.

“Call me Jareth, when we are without an audience” Jareth said softly. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

“Jareth” Novy said testing out the name. “Your ball is going to be remarkable. It looks like everything was finished without me. Will you tell me about it?”

“I was hoping you would go” Jareth replied. “It will be full of Fae and other nobility, so it’s perfectly understandable if you decline.”

Novy gave him a confused look. “Why would I decline your invitation?”

“Haven’t you ever heard about the balls?” Jareth asked. The trek around the grounds and through the gardens was…enlightening. He explained the debauchery that usually went along with balls that included the mundane, dancing and the like, to the risqué, sex in the dark corners among other things. For many fae, sex and sexuality was nothing more than an everyday occurrence. Novy emerged from her walk with pink cheeks. Her simple life before kept her naïve about the going-ons of the nobility.

“You don’t have to attend” Jareth repeated again as they climbed the patio steps. Novy had become quiet at the end of the walk.

“Pumpkin pasty, Sire?” A goblin said holding up a tray of steaming pasties. Jareth took two, passing one to Novy.

“Thank you” Jareth said quickly. They continued walking into to castle.

“I think I would still like to attend” Novy finally said. She took a bite of her pasty and was happy to find that it was just like a hand-held pumpkin pie, but with flaky crust. “Do you ever participate?”

“In the festivities?” Jareth asked. Novy nodded. “I have.” He led her through the castle towards the entrance. “I take it you were not brought up with the same ideals about sexuality as the nobles.”

“No” Novy replied. “I was just a servant, nothing more.”

“We are going to be scandalous” Jareth replied with a laugh. They passed through large heavy doors that opened of their own accord. “A king, friends with a former servant girl?”

“You must be joking!” Novy said in a high-pitched voiced that dripped of sarcasm. They smiled and finished their pasties. They strolled through the Goblin City. The people and vendors hurried about and events were happening at every turn. They passed fruit vendor after fruit vendor. One man had shoved a cherry into Novy’s hand, insisting that she try his cherries. “I think everything could be found here!”

“Just about” Jareth replied. He was amused at the way Novy’s face lit up. She kept her right arm tucked close to her, but it didn’t seem to bother her too much. The healer had done her job as promised. They made their way back to the castle with a bag of various berries.

“I have something to show you” Jareth said as soon as they entered the castle. He pulled her to his chambers. On two dress dummies were two outfits. Jareth’s outfit was simple black except for a long frock coat made of deep purple and accented with jewels or crystal shards, Novy wasn’t sure which. The other was a dress in the same coral color as the rose he had given to her. It was in a Greek style with gold accents.

“This is beautiful” Novy said touching the fabric. It was soft and light. “They are both beautiful.” Novy lifted the skirt of the dress and watched it flutter when she let it go. “Is this an appropriate color for the theme of the ball?”

Jareth came up behind her and snaked an arm around her, holding a mask up. It was an owl mask in brown, gold, and brick red. Novy took it and lifted it up to her face. She turned and smiled.

“You look positively” Jareth said lifting a mask on a stick up to his face. It was a white and gold mask, that of a barn owl. “Owl-icious.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Jareth strode around the ball nodding to those who recognized him, dancing with the women who offered their hands for a spin around the room, and drinking the wine that was so abundant. He had been at the ball for nearly an hour and had yet to find Novy. Garmethon had not shown up for the requested meeting which left Jareth silently fuming. It meant that there would still be a bounty for Novy.

The dance floor of the ball was well lit. The strands of crystals over head twinkled like little stars. The rest of the room was dimly lit. A Fae duchess approached Jareth with a tall Fae man at her side. Her dress was deep blue with gold accents. The dress exposed her perky breasts and her gold-tipped nipples. The dress was not an uncommon Fae style, but she wore it well.

“My Lord” The lady said holding a hand out to Jareth. “This is a lovely ball.”

“Duchess Tyr” Jareth said with a smile. She was enchanting to look at. “You are beautiful as always.”

“Care to taste the beauty?” The duchess asked with a smirk. Jareth leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

“Perhaps in a while” Jareth whispered into her ear. She smiled and walked away. It was one of many offers since he had been presented to the party-goers. His gaze shifted up to the two mezzanines that overlooked the main floor and caught a flash of coral before it was swallowed amongst the crowd.

Jareth was pulled into dancing with several guests. He would never dare say that he was a great dancer, but he did a passable job. The dancing at the balls was never about quality of the actual steps. It was more of a walking foreplay of what could possibly come later.

Novy slipped between people until she found a new spot where she could watch the ball from the lower mezzanine. She had never seen such beautiful people. There were some lovely people along the southern tip of Abaton, but they were nothing compared to the patrons of the ball.

“My divine beauty” A man said from behind Novy. “I would have you if you allow it.”

Novy turned and the man’s smile fell. He was in a grey outfit that sparkled and his mask was nothing more than a simple black harlequin mask. His eyes were situated on the collar around her neck. He bowed.

“Forgive me” He said. “I did not realize you were property of the Goblin King.”

Novy watched him scurry away. It had been a last minute decision to wear the servant collar, but fear of the nobility had pushed her into it. From a distance, it just looked like it went with the gown. The goblins had managed to braid her hair in a crown around her head, though they had also insisted that she wear two dead birds on her head because they were made of feathers and meat. She had compromised and currently had a bird wing on her head.

A group of women passed her and sneered when they noticed the collar. Novy just smiled and turned back to watch the dancers. She could see Jareth gliding across the dance floor with a lady in a poofy white gown. She raised her hand just slightly when she saw him look up at her for a brief second. The lady he was with leaned in and whispered to him. He laughed and said something back.

A tall woman in a dress that looked to represent a sunset pulled Jareth aside after the song was over. The conversation couldn’t be heard over the crowd, but she pointed to the lower mezzanine where Novy had been watching. They watched as Novy, again, slipped into the crowd around her. Jareth thanked the woman and headed for the lower mezzanine.

Novy had a few golden plums in her hand. They were the size of a small strawberry, but were known for their most unique flavor. Jareth watched her as she tossed one up and tried to catch it in her mouth. There were two men laughing who were trying to do the same thing. Novy’s plum hit her in the face and she managed to catch it as it fell to the floor. The two men straightened up as Jareth approached. Novy turned and smiled when she saw him. His eyes fell to the collar and he immediately realized why she had caused a stir with some of the Fae women.

“I don’t believe that’s the most lady-like behavior” Jareth said.

“Would you like one, Your Majesty?” Novy asked. Jareth gave a quick nod. Novy stepped towards him with one of the small plums in-between two fingers. He bit it out of her fingers and traced her hand with his. He kissed her wrist and smiled before chewing the fruit.

“How are you two enjoying Novy’s company?” Jareth asked looking at the two men behind her.

“She’s lovely” The shorter man said.

“I never knew you allowed humans into these functions, much less the help” The other man said. His masked gaze was lecherous. “I certainly do not mind tonight.”

“You do attract certain attentions, don’t you?” Jareth asked in Novy’s ear. “I’ve been told that you are quite distracting with that silly collar on.”

“Want me to take it off?” Novy asked. She reached for it, but Jareth stopped her.

“I cannot allow that” Jareth replied, still at her ear. “Everyone thinks you’re mine, as a concubine.”

Novy laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly” Jareth said firmly. He looked at the two men who were watching them. “Will you pardon us?”

Jareth pulled Novy to a darkened corner where a bench and sheer black curtain was positioned. He closed the curtain and sat next to Novy. Novy looked at the little nook. It was a darkened corner that Jareth had mentioned earlier.

“My little bird” Jareth said with a smile. “I’m not sure how long this ball will go on for. There was one in the Land of Touric, years ago, that lasted for nearly a week.”

“A week?!” Novy said with disbelief.

“People get lost at balls” Jareth replied. “They lose time and the sense of self.”

“Do you?” Novy asked.

“Occasionally” Jareth said. He was staring out at the people passing by. “Occasionally.”

Novy watched as his face fell blank and he seemed to drift off into thought. He did this frequently. He became still and Novy did the only thing she could. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the people passing by. His leather-clad hand eventually found hers and squeezed it.

“I should let you get back to the ball” Jareth said softly. “You should go dance with one of those men you’ve enchanted.”

“I couldn’t” Novy said. “I don’t know how to do this fancy dancing. A jig in a pub, sure, but not this.”

“I’m not sure I could do a jig” Jareth said with a chuckle. Novy lifted her head and smiled at him. Two Fae women passed by and pointed at their dark corner. They smiled, giggled, and moved on. Jareth tugged on Novy’s hand. “Stand up.” Novy stood up and was pulled down to sit on Jareth’s lap. “There are eyes everywhere at one of these functions. Rumors abound.”

Novy brushed her fingers against Jareth’s cheek. “Are you telling me that we need to play it up for prying eyes?”

Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Unless you would like to do more.”

He placed her hand on his shoulder. His hands snaking around her. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

“Jareth” Novy whispered. His lips were upon hers. She registered that her actions were ‘kissing’, but only after they had begun. He pulled her closer, but Novy whimpered and pulled away. “Must we do this here?”

“It’s fine” Jareth whispered. “No one will care.”

“Please” Novy whispered. Jareth cocked his head, looking at her quizzically.

“You’re turning me away?” Jareth asked. His face darkened enough that Novy could only nod. “There are so many others—I’ve have several offers just tonight.”

“I’m sorry” Novy said softly. She touched his face and he pulled her hand away. “I’m not saying ‘no’, only ‘not here’ and ‘not right now’.”

“You’re exhausting” Jareth said moving her to stand up, as he did. He towered over her with a frown. “I’m ravenous. Excuse me.”

Novy watched him leave the dark corner. He grabbed a lovely woman, smiled, and began to whisper into her ear. They wandered into the crowd and the people swallowed them up, like a giant beast. Novy frowned. The ball was beautiful and ugly, full of dichotomies that seemed to go hand in hand with the nobility she was meeting. Everyone was both sexual and non-sexual, the whore and the responsible conservative. They loved being straightforward and confusing, bland and rich, enticing pleasure and pain, the hero and villain.

Emerging from the dark corner, Novy headed for an exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Novy wandered out in the gardens. There were several others in the gardens seducing those they were with and finding their own dark corners. She stopped next to a trailing vine of Esus’ Trumpets and heard the gentle music they played. Unfortunately, the sound stopped if the flowers were picked. Novy shivered and walked back to the castle. She had been outside for a while trying to walk off her anger at being dismissed so easily by Jareth. The wind had picked up and was slightly sharp with a chill.

Novy took her owl mask off as she walked towards her room. She passed by a guard who had fallen asleep with his face against his pike. Novy wasn’t sure how he remained standing, but goblins were strange little creatures. As soon as she was near her room, she pulled the collar from her neck. When she entered her chamber, she shed her dress and gold pieces. The bed and the book she had been reading called out to her as items of comfort.

The pages were unreadable, as if they were written in a foreign language. Novy couldn’t focus on the words. All she could do was stare at the words and think about Jareth. He was a grump and an ass, Novy was sure of it. She snapped her book shut and set it aside. There was no use trying to read tonight.

She could hear the faint sounds of the ball and the festivities from the Goblin City. She slid out of bed and went to the small window. The moon lit up the labyrinth like a nightlight and the Goblin City was glowing in a variety of warm colors. Her thoughts drifted to Abaton and the horrific sight of the petrified. The people had frozen in place, turning to stone.

_Novy had ridden back to the town of High Persh, where she was from, from Rutling – a larger coastal city to the east. Her master had sent her to negotiate the sale of some land in High Persh. The sky had been clear that day, a beautiful day by most standards. She had smelled the sea air as she arrived at High Persh. She loved riding the eastern road. She had to pass through a farming district of sunflowers and they always seemed so cheery._

_As she entered High Persh, she found the town to be eerily quiet. It didn’t take long for her to see the petrified people. Children that had been playing in the street were stopped in their tracks, some toppled over in mid-run. A man was pushing a cart of squash. The squash had been pecked at by birds and a few birds had fallen to the ground, petrified as well. The whole town was petrified._

_Novy rode through calling for anyone who might hear her. It was when she passed by the clock tower that she had a response. Friar Yulung came running out waving his hands._

_“Friar!” Novy said surprised._

_“Don’t dismount!” The Friar had yelled. He came up to her, keeping a distance of a few feet. “High Persh has been petrified!”_

_“How? What happened?” Novy asked. “Where is--?”_

_“Everyone is petrified” The Friar responded. “Everyone.”_

_“How do we cure them?” Novy asked. The Friar shook his head and looked morose over the situation._

_“We can’t. All we can do is stop it from spreading” The Friar said. He held out a letter and Novy took it. “I need you to go to Daern River and deliver this to Lady Bartholomew. She lives along the river on the north side in a big white house with a lion at the entrance. Ask around until you find her. I’ve sent a pigeon this morning. I need you to find out how petrification was stopped the last time it happened.”_

_“Lady Bartholomew” Novy repeated. “In Daern River.”_

_“Novy” The Friar said before she hurried her horse along. “Do NOT touch any of the petrified or you will become like them.”_

_“Yes, Friar” Novy said with a nod. She nudged her horse. “I will hurry as best I can.”_

_Novy had wound her way through High Persh until she was in front of her Master’s estate. He was petrified. It looked as if he had been in mid-step and had fallen over as soon as petrification took over. Across his torso he was split in two like an old stone pillar. Novy choked on her own tears and sped away from the ghastly scene._

Novy rubbed her face. The image of her former master turned to grey stone haunted her. She had yet to return to High Persh. The Friar was probably worried, possibly petrified. Guilt swirled in her stomach and anger-driven tears tugged at her eyes. A deep breath drove the tears away.

She had to go back to High Persh to see what had happened when Jareth had “fixed things”. Opening the armoire, she found the clothes she had shown up in. They had been mended and washed.

Shrill laughter came from the hall and Novy’s ears perked up. Another voice laughed, but it was lower than the other voice – both women. Jareth’s door opened and closed. Novy frowned, making her decision. She pulled her old clothes on and straightened her room as quietly as she could. She left a small note on the pillow, next to the owl mask and collar. Jareth would find it when he emerged from his ménage tois.

Slipping away into the night, Novy silently hoped to find the road out of the Labyrinth and back to Abaton with little difficulty.

Novy awoke to the birds chirping and the sun casually rising, shooting pinks and oranges into the sky. She had slept against a tree at the edge of the Goblin City near a sign that pointed to the road for Abaton. A few cats milled about, but the city was more than quiet – it was asleep. She moved quickly, leaving the city on the road to Abaton.

Leaving the Labyrinth was not as tricky as one may think. For the regular traveler, there are four roads that lead directly to the Goblin City, one in each of the cardinal directions. The traveler would indeed pass through the stone maze and the hedge maze, if they traveled the eastern, western, and southern roads. The north road cut through part of the hedge maze and wine country. The western and southern roads traveled through part of the Forbidden Forest. The southern road led to a wasteland desert called Sahra La Iinsani or Desert of The Soulless. The Labyrinth never had issues with the desert people. The eastern road bridged over ravines and swamps.

Novy was traveling on the western road and was currently passing through the stone maze. Faces of stone lined the walls of the road. Each one had an ‘o’ shaped mouth and water poured out, into trenches. It didn’t carry on for long, perhaps 50 feet, before the walls were simply stone. A silvery shine caught her eye. It was a coin. It wasn’t much, but it was more than she had before. She was sure she could negotiate for at least a cup of tea with it.

Novy stood and frowned. The road was blocked. It had literally become a dead end. The main roads were not supposed to be affected like the rest of the Labyrinth. There were several underground and over-passing routes for Labyrinth runners to take. Her hands brushed the walls, looking for an invisible opening.

“You remind me of a trapped mouse” Jareth said from behind her. She faced him, not looking particularly happy. He was entire in white, but had an ethereal golden glitter about him. “Running away?”

“I have to go to High Persh” Novy replied. “I told you that I would stay until the ball was set up. It is set up, it happened, and it’s over.”

Jareth pulled out a note from the white waistcoat he was wearing. “You left me a note.”

“Yes I did” Novy said. He flicked it at her and it turned into a large spider. Novy shrieked and pushed it away. The moment she touched it, it became a piece of paper again.

“You are not allowed to leave my kingdom, Novy” Jareth said stepping closer to her so he stood a mere arms length away.

“That’s not fair!” Novy said. Jareth’s face twitched at the over-used phrase that he so often heard. “Give me a good reason why.”

“Give you a good reason why?” Jareth said with tempered anger. He took a step towards her. The sky remained bright and blue, but Novy was sure that it was growing darker where she was. “I am the King and my word goes.”

“That’s not a good answer” Novy whispered. She wasn’t sure if she could say anything louder. Jareth looked fierce in white.

“It is for your own protection” Jareth’s eyes didn’t lighten up, but his voice did. Novy pulled her half-cloak closer as they glared at each other coldly.

“The bounty hunters are gone” Novy said. “They’re probably back at the capitol.”

Jareth’s façade of anger dropped and he looked tired and worn. “I am truly sorry for what I am about to do, Novy. Garmethon never arrived as I had requested of him. I never was able to arrange for the bounty to be lifted from you.” He held up a crystal and it began to glow. “You are not safe in Abaton and as a current resident of the Labyrinth, your safety is my concern.”

The hand with the crystal touched her shoulder and Novy’s eyes grew wide. The crystal popped like a simple bubble, but the glowing continued. A seering burn over came Novy. Her arms were icy hot and her neck ached. The process was quick. Novy looked down at herself. There was no visible change to her appearance. The glowing had stopped.

“What did you do?” Novy asked. She looked at her bare hands, not finding any changes.

“You’re caged once more little bird” Jareth said almost apologetically. “Leaving the Labyrinth is no longer an option for you.” He pointed to a door in the wall behind her. “When you choose to leave this spot, I’ll be waiting.”

Novy looked at the door. It was blue and had no handle. When she looked back, she found that Jareth had disappeared and the road she had traveled down was no longer there. She was indeed in a stone box…with a door.

“You have got to be kidding” Novy said. She stepped towards the door and watched it, as if it would grow legs and dance. It was just a door. There wasn’t a riddle or anything that spoke to her. She finally reached out and knocked twice. The door swung open, revealing darkness. Novy stepped through the door, hoping for the best. The door closed behind her. Through the darkness, she saw a lit vertical light stream. It was another door opening to the blackness that she was in. She stepped forward, her foot catching on something, and tumbled forward.

The sound of brooms and metal clanking to the floor boomed in her ears as she fell through the door. Two goblins in maid uniforms watched as Novy tumbled out of the closet they had opened. As if it had been scripted comedy, when Novy lifted herself off the floor, a broom handle fell onto her head. The maids laughed and walked away.

She knew where she was. She was in one of the corridors in the castle. She slithered out from under the items from the closet and stood up. Not one to leave a mess behind, she cleaned up the mess. She wasn’t quite sure where she was in the castle.

“Hey woman” A tall goblin yelled to her. He scampered closer. “Are you the King’s new girl?”

“Yes” Novy said. “I suppose.”

“Come with me” The goblin grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hall. The tall goblin said something to two others passing by. They each grabbed a corner of her cloak and helped tug her down the hall.

“I can walk” Novy insisted. The goblins chattered in their goblin language to each other and to any they passed by. Before they finished walking down the hall, Novy was being pushed and pulled by a slew of goblins. The creatures were incredibly strong for their size. Novy was sure that if she tried to break away from their grip, they would simply pick her up and carry her.

They wound through the hallways until they shoved her into a room and shut the door before she could protest. The room wasn’t terrible. Novy just wasn’t interested in being shoved into a place so unceremoniously. An old goblin woman rocked in a chair that was next to a small open window. The room was little more than a closet and a storage place for bolts of fabric.

“Come in” The old goblin woman said. She had one eye missing and a large pink ribbon around her neck.

“Who are you?” Novy asked. The old woman laughed and got down from her chair. She slowly went over to a wall that was lined with boxes. She pulled one from a cubby and gave it to Novy.

“Change” The old woman ordered. Novy opened the box and found that clothes were inside. Her lips tightened together. Jareth could have allowed her to change in the room she had been in. “Change, woman.”

Novy let her cloak fall to the floor. She changed with the old goblin woman watching her, occasionally making weird noises or laughing. The clothing in the box was full covering, but at the same time very minimal. The chemise was made of spider silk, a material very light weight with an open weave. The dress was little more than a simple grey ensemble that was thin enough to see the silhouette of the body.

Novy was concerned to find marks on her upper arms and was even more concerned when she saw the marks on her neck when she looked into a mirror the old woman produced. She touched the marks, but it was as if she had been tattooed.

“What are these?” Novy asked. The old woman cackled. Her feet were bare. “Can I get some shoes to wear?”

“You go” She said.

“Where can I find the King?” Novy asked. The old woman merely pointed a bony finger to the door. Novy simply nodded to the old woman and left the room. She would find Jareth and ask him the multitude of questions that were growing in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Jareth wandered through the castle corridors with a bottle of wine open at his side. His mind was working out various aspects of the growing concern he was facing and his concern over Novy. He took a swig from his wine bottle and stopped to look at a suit of armor. It was dark and pointed. It had belonged to a warrior centuries ago.

“I will never be as ready as you” Jareth slightly slurred to the suit of armor. “I bet you were brilliant in battle.” Jareth leaned against the wall next to the armor and produced a crystal. “Let’s see where our lady love has run off to.”

Jareth could see Novy in a corridor that his mind told him was not far away. He smiled at her dress. It was completely impractical and overly Fae in design. He had seen it being worn when he visited the flower fairies as a youth. He could nearly see through the flowing dress. He left his friend, the suit of armor, and headed for the corridor that was sure to be volatile.

“Novy” Jareth called out when he reached the corridor she was in. She said nothing, only stalked over to him with an angry face. “You look beautiful in that dress.”

“What are these marks?” Novy asked. She saw the bottle and put her hands on her hips. “Are you drinking?”

“Yes, would you like some?” Jareth offered. He didn’t offer the bottle, just the words. They stood there quietly until Novy asked again about the marks. “I had to do it.”

“But what are they?” Novy asked. She looked at her clothing. “Why did I have to change?”

“You’re marked as being completely mine” Jareth said with a soft anger.

“Jareth—“ Novy hissed.

“It’s for your protection!” Jareth snapped. In his free hand a crystal formed and he let it float between them. “Garmethon is leading his troops to my western wall. He’s wanted my kingdom for some time now.”

“Where’s your army?” Novy asked after watching hundreds of marching men.

“With the festival” Jareth began. “They’re all drunk or hung over or who knows.” The crystal faded away. “I couldn’t let you go out there with Garmethon on his way here.”

Novy gently reached out for Jareth’s hand and gingerly took the wine from him. His face looked haggard. Novy moved to put her arm around his waist.

“Come on, Your Majesty” Novy said. “Let’s go find a quiet room.”

“Aren’t you mad at me?” Jareth asked draping an arm over her shoulders.

“I can be mad at you later” Novy quipped. “You need to deal with your kingdom.” She looked down the corridor at the way she came. “Where do we go?”

It didn’t take long to sober Jareth up. As soon as he fell out of his semi-stupor, he sounded the bells for the army. Novy sat, as she was instructed, in a chair across the room of his royal study while Jareth created a crystal conference call with others in allied kingdoms. His horned pendant hung unobscured against his chest, his shirt open to his waist.

Novy could see a tiny man who was perched on a tiger lily leaf, a light elven woman with long and pointed features, and a bulky man with his bare chest on display. The tiny man spoke up in a tiny voice. “Garmethon has been a problem for us for a long time, Jareth.”

“I know Reginald” Jareth said. He was sitting in an armed chair, elbows on the arms, and his fingers steepled together. “Will you assist me?”

“We flower fairies will rally as much as we can” Reginald agreed. He grinned revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

“The light elves of the north will join with you” The beautiful woman said in the next crystal. “We’ve had informants keeping an eye on Garmethon for some time now. This is the first he has acted against the treaty.”

“Thank you, Myrinesh” Jareth said. “He is a day away from my western gate.”

“We will arrive” Myrinesh stated. “Consider us back up.”

“Canaa?” Jareth prompted. The bare chested man looked as if he were considering the situation in great depth. He had a black moustache and moved with every facial twitch.

“Garmethon does not threaten my land” Canaa said. “But, he does pose a danger to our supply of your produce, Jareth.” His face darkened. “My land produces very few farms.”

“Canaa, you must assist. You are the closest of us all” Myrinesh said with commanding authority. Canaa nodded his head.

“Garmethon has a strong army” Canaa stated. “I will send a squadron of my elite.”

“Thank you, Canaa” Jareth replied with gratitude. Novy watched as they finished and every crystal darkened before popping. Jareth glanced at Novy. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come.”

A tall goblin with a white moustache entered the room. He was wearing a clanking suit of armor. “Your Majesty. I have half a squadron ready at the western wall.”

“Half of a squadron?” Jareth questioned.

“We’re still rousing the others, sire” The goblin replied. Jareth tried to hide his disappointment and covered by standing up. He paced the room. “Sire, we have one other problem.”

“What?” Jareth snapped.

“It’s the people from the festival. They demand to leave” The goblin said.

“Tell them that they can leave by the other roads” Jareth said. “Otherwise they can wait.”

“Yes” The goblin nodded. “I will check on the progress.”

“Tell the army that I will give them a big feast if they wake their asses up and win, if Garmethon attacks” Jareth said. The goblin ran out with a fervent nod. Jareth leaned against his large desk and gestured for Novy to come to him. Her hand was small compared to his. He held one of her hands and slid his fingers between hers when he stood up fully. “I’m…sorry.” Novy tilted her head a little, but didn’t respond. “I was an ass last night.”

“Yes, you were” Novy agreed. The bells to rouse the army rang again. “You have a war to think about. I should go.”

She took a step towards the door, but Jareth didn’t let go of her hand, only tightened his grip. She looked at him and found him to be intense, haggard yet intense. His free hand pulled her waist, pulling her towards him.

“I didn’t tell you to leave” Jareth whispered. He let go of her hand and touched the marks at her neck. “You’re completely mine until these marks are gone.” He held her neck, letting his thumb trace along her jaw. “Stay with me.”

Jareth’s lips brushed hers. He smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back. The hand on her waist held her in a firm grip so she was pressed against him. His pendant was cool and pressed into her chest. It barely registered in her mind. Her hands found their way to Jareth. One lay on his chest and the other at his shoulder. He deepened the kiss causing her to moan just ever so slightly.

The bells for the goblin army rang again and Jareth broke the kiss to glance at the window. He leaned his forehead against Novy’s and let her breathe.

“I have a battle to prepare for” Jareth said softly. He stepped away from her. “We will continue later.”

“I thought Garmethon’s army was a day away” Novy said watching him look into a crystal. Her arms had goosebumps from the kiss.

“You can’t honestly believe that I can waste time with love making while preparing for a battle” Jareth chided. He glanced up at her and smirked. “You’re mine and right now, I need you to be an advisor.” He walked past her, heading for the door. “Follow me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

The Goblin Army dragged its feet, but managed to get to the western wall by night fall. Jareth spent his whole day giving orders and trying his hardest to ignore those who were now blocked from using the western road. He had his Labyrinth re-ordered to block anyone who wasn’t with the army. Novy sat on a stool slightly behind his curved throne and remained silent. He hadn’t given her the opportunity to be an advisor, though he threw her several glances and head nods. Her head swam with the information that she was processing. There were angry people, not at her, but in general and the stress lingered in the air. The approaching army was creating chaos and Jareth….she didn’t know what was going on there. He had turned her world upside down. Novy was also worried about High Parsh and Friar Yulung.

Novy watched as the last goblin left the throne room and for the first time in hours, the quiet seemed to fill the room like a growing bubble. It was almost a deafening silence. Jareth stood still near the pit, watching something in a crystal. With the room as silent as it was, Novy was able to hear the light footsteps of someone. She wasn’t surprised when she saw a small furry creature enter the throne.

“Your Majesty” The red fox sprite with a bow. “You called for me?”

“Sir Didymus” Jareth said. His crystal faded and he faced the knight. “I need you to take a team out to the Abaton side of the Forbidden Forest.”

“Ah, a surprise attack force!” Sir Didymus said enthusiastically.

“Precisely” Jareth smirked. He knelt to be more on the little sprite’s height level. “I want you to plant your team, people of your choice, in the forest that overlooks the western entrance.”

“My liege, I would be honored” Sir Didymus replied with a swing of his hat. The yellow feather bobbed and hit Jareth in the face, though Didymus never seemed to notice. “Anyone of my choosing?”

“Absolutely” Jareth said with approval. “Large group, small group, you are the man in charge.”

A sneaky smile came over the sprite’s face, making him look like a fox who just figured out how to get into the chicken coop. His moustache twitched and he snickered to himself. Novy couldn’t help but smile. Jareth handed him a crystal.

“Take this” Jareth ordered. “When you collect your people, tell this crystal that you would like to get to the forest at the western gate and your team will be transported there.”

“Well slap a chicken” Sir Didymus said under his breath. “That’s incredibly useful. Thank you, Sire.”

“We have allies with the flower fairies, the northern light elves, and a troop from the south should be arriving soon” Jareth told the fox. “Please do not attack them.”

“Yes, Your Majesty” Sir Didymus replied with a nod.

“Go” Jareth commanded. “Be hasty about finding your team.” The fox sprite ran from the room, his long furry tail swishing with each step. Jareth stepped over to his throne and sat with a plop. If he looked bad before, he was looking worse now. “I could use some food.”

“Want me to—?” Novy started to ask. He stopped her with a raised hand. Jareth watched her squirm on the stool for a moment. He was tired and she looked bored.

“Come with me” Jareth breathed. He gave her a small smile and stood up. He pulled her up from the stool. Her lower back popped and she gave a twist to work out the kinks that had built up. Jareth led her to the bathing room. A tray of food waited there for them near the warm water. It had grapes, peach slices, cold cuts, cheese, and rolls. There was a carafe of cold water that was sweating on the stones. They undressed and slipped into the warm healing waters.

“Here” Novy said holding out a piece of cheese to Jareth. He glided over to her and ate it from her fingers. Novy smiled and retrieved a piece for herself. Jareth bobbed backwards and dunked himself under the water. He rose back up and found a seat near the tray of food. “You look exhausted.”

“Then I look how I feel” Jareth retorted. He turned and picked a few items from the tray. Novy poured two glasses of cold water. “Garmethon really is a pain in my ass. The bastard has wanted the Labyrinth for a long time.”

“What happens if he gets into the Labyrinth?” Novy asked. She couldn’t help but imagine the walls falling like dominoes. Jareth shook his head and ate his cold cuts. They sat in silence eating the food and drinking the water. When the food was gone they sat in silence, trying to relax. Jareth’s face was not as relaxed as he wanted it to be. Novy reached out and touched his shoulder. “Tell me what I can do to help.”

Jareth effortlessly pulled her to him, so her legs draped over his lap and she sat next to him. He touched her face, looking at her for something. Novy watched as he began to delve deep into his own thoughts. His soft, long fingers twirled her hair over and over.

“I need to see to the army” Jareth said in a pensive tone. He moved Novy’s legs and stepped out of the warm water. Novy followed him, helping him slip into his robe before putting on her robe. Leaving the bathing room, Jareth gestured down the hall in the general direction of their rooms. “Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning.”

The next day, Novy found the castle to be left with a skeleton crew of goblins. It was deathly quiet. She eventually found her way to the throne room and found a crystal perched on the pedestal that was nearly hidden in Jareth’s throne. It came to life when she approached it.

Jareth sat upon a large brown and black horse that bore the crest and colors of the Labyrinth. Jareth and a troop of goblins were lined up on the field outside of the Labyrinth walls. The Forbidden Forest spanned to their left, somewhat enclosing the field. They could see Garmethon and his troops approaching since they used the main thoroughfare that wound through the fields. They were still a ways away, but there were hundreds of them.

“Sire, should we approach them?” A goblin commander asked.

“No” Jareth growled. “Let them tire from their trek. Right now, we’re at the top of a small hill and high ground is always better.”

“Yes, Sire” The goblin commander replied. He turned to the goblins along the line and yelled “Hold fast! Let them tire before the battle!”

There was a cheer from the goblins.

Jareth watched fiercely as Garmethon’s troops slowly approached. He saw a few men run off and others fall to the ground. It didn’t take long for the goblins to notice as well. Jareth conjured a crystal, needing to know what was going on.

A large swarm of bees attacked the middle section of the troops. The bees looked like a large black cloud before they disappeared among the men. Tiny fairies could be seen flittering about and Jareth was sure they were giving orders. The crystal changed and Jareth watched as large red ants moved along the road. They weren’t there to block the army, but they managed to begin their own minute attack by crawling up the legs of horses and men.

“It’s the flower fairies” Jareth called out. The goblins cheered and watched as a portion of the army was taken out by the insect attacks. Jareth watched as the tiny fairies threw rocks and fired large thistle thorns at the marching army. His crystal faded away and he just watched with a smirk.

The army, dwindled down by a good 20%, collected on the field, lining up in a similar fashion to the goblin army. A young boy with a white flag rode out with Garmethon to the center of the field. Jareth rode out once they stopped.

“Garmethon” Jareth said when he trotted up to the burly man. Garmethon was very tall, very broad shouldered, and very much a brute. Rumor was he was a quarter giant. “I hear that you want to pick a fight.”

“Your land will be mine, Goblin King” Garmethon replied with a mountain accent. “You can surrender now if you would like.”

Jareth laughed and kept his brown horse on the move. “Do you plan to take my kingdom by brute force? You have no power here.”

“I have something better” Garmethon firmly stated. The flag boy held out a cloth wrapped item and shook it free, so it could be seen. It was a stone hand. Jareth’s eyes narrowed and he backed his horse up a few steps. “Oh yes, you know what that is don’t you? Thought you had it all taken care of.”

“You will cause an epidemic with that” Jareth warned. “Your people will be just as affected by it as mine.”

“Surrender” Garmethon suggested.

“You’re a damned fool” Jareth hissed. His mind rolled with what had to be done to make more of the spray that would render the petrification to simple stone.

“We have a whole body in chunks” Garmethon told Jareth. His saddle creaked as he repositioned himself. “How many of your goblins do you think we can hit with them? Enough to make it spread? How many have families?”

“You’re a vile man” Jareth gruffly stated. “If you want a fight, we will fight.” Jareth returned to his front line and waited while Garmethon walked his horse back to his men. Jareth waved the goblin commander over. “Tell everyone to use their shields and not to touch any stones that they fling over or they will be sick.”

“Yes, Your Majesty” The goblin replied. He gave the order to the troops and shields rose up. Despite a space the size of three football fields between the armies, the tension was thick and growing thicker. It was finally Garmethon who gave a single wave of his arm and his troops began to advance. Jareth gave them a minute to wear themselves out before signaling for his troops to advance as well. Fist size stone chunks rained down on the goblin troops. The clash of the armies meeting each other was a dreadful sound of yelling, swords clanking, marching feet, and thuds of shields being struck.

As both armies became fully engaged, Jareth caught sight of his little red sprite leading a hodge-podge team of creatures to battle from the rear. Sir Didymus charged on his sheepdog steed. The Fire Gang was behind him and eagerly started pulling of heads and limbs. There were a handful of fast goblins that were behind them. They were quick to deliver fast blows before moving onto the next person. Lumbering from the forest were the rock beasts. They let out nearly ground shaking moans. Jareth’s horse neighed and stepped aside as a boulder near him began to wiggle, and then roll down the hill.

“You there!” Jareth yelled to two goblins that had fallen back. “Get some sacks and gloves. Pick up those stone fragments that were thrown.” The goblins nodded and began to walk to a supply cart. “The one who picks up the most gets a keg of Dwarf beer delivered to their house!”

The two goblins stepped faster, fighting for the sacks on the cart, and rushing off to pick up the contaminated stone pieces. A row of gatling-suited goblins approached the battlegrounds. A high-pitched rolling cry was unleashed by a small goblin in a large helmet. Goblins on the battlefield ducked down just as the gatling-suited goblins fired the gatling guns that made up the upper portion of their suits. The men mowed down by the gun fire were replaced by more men.

The battle went on for another hour with Jareth and Garmethon both keeping a strict watch over the battlefield. There was a constant stream on both sides, returning for a short break before going back into battle.

“Your Majesty” A battered goblin called to him. “I think they’re on the run.”

“Not quite” Jareth replied with a cold tone. The two goblins collecting stone pieces had each spilled their bags twice, but were currently heading back towards the supply cart. “I need to return to the castle.”

“What about the battle?” The goblin asked.

“Make sure everyone regroups and charges back out there. Keep fighting. I will be back shortly” Jareth said. Jareth and his horse faded from the battlefield.

Jareth dismounted from the horse at his castle doors and rushed inside. He headed for his private study rooms. He needed more of The Viper’s Solution. He found what was left in a glass jar. It was roughly 3-liters of blue liquid. It had taken a whole day, 26 hours, to make a full batch. He needed more. His shoulders tensed and his left eye twitched from the stress. He formed a crystal and tossed it towards the doorway. A startled looking Novy appeared in a blue mist.

“Get in here!” Jareth ordered. He held a small blue journal and held it out to Novy.

“What’s going on? What are you doing here?” Novy asked. She took the journal and looked at it. Jareth was scrambling to set up his equipment. It was all used in his study of magic, but looked nearly like some sort of mad scientist set up. “What is all of this?”

“Read that entry and follow those instructions implicitly” Jareth said while he measured a large cup full of acorn-like seeds and dumped them into a rather large mortar. “I need you to make a new bath of The Viper’s Solution. There is no room for mistakes. Read it carefully and get it done. It will take a while for it to be finished. You will not leave these rooms until you’re finished.”

“What do you want me to do when I finish?” Novy asked. She grabbed the pestle and began to crush and grind the seeds. She put the journal down and read as she continued.

“I’ll leave you a crystal. When you finish, hold it and call for me” Jareth ordered. “Do everything as it is written.”

Jareth faded away. Worry and panic crossed Novy’s face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

The King arrived back to the battlefield in time to watch as Canaa’s Elite entered the fight. They arrived from the earth itself, forming from sand into fierce warriors. Their features were pointed, eyes long, and their pants baggy in the desert style of the Djinn. The field was beginning to turn red in areas both from Garmethon and goblin. The Elite were able to disappear into the earth and reappear in other spots. It was a useful trick, especially when it came to battle.

With the new force arriving, the goblins regained a second wind and attacked with fervent gusto. Jareth watched and felt anxiety strike him. If he hadn’t expected it, he perhaps would have thrown up from it clenching his stomach and chest. Jareth looked to his right side when he caught movement in his peripheral. Reginald sat upon a tiny horse and had enlarged himself to the height of about 3 feet, though he still had his dragonfly wings.

“It looks like we’re winning” Reginald observed. There were still men on the field who were plagued by insects, some running in fear of whatever was near them.

“I believe you’re correct” Jareth agreed. “Did you see Garmethon throw pieces of the petrified at us? It should be cleaned up.”

“The petrified? Here?!” Reginald asked with disbelief. Jareth nodded.

“I have The Viper’s Solution being worked on at my castle” Jareth reported. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh my” Reginald said in one breath. He tugged at his green shirt sleeves nervously.

The battle raged on. Garmethon’s men were strong despite the majority being only human. Jareth watched as one of Garmethon’s larger warriors hurried over to one of the Elite and simply was not fast enough. The Elite took one solid swing of the sword and cut the larger man into two pieces. 

“My” Reginald reacted to the sight of the Elite. “There’s quite a bit of blood, isn’t there?”

“More than needed to be spilled” Jareth agreed. “But war is war.”

The goblins, the flower fairies, and the Elite pushed Garmethon’s men back after nearly a half a day of battle. With the overall realization of who was winning, some of Garmethon’s men fled while others desperately tried to fight.

Reginald was a talker and after starting in with comments on the bloodshed, he started to give play-by-plays of the battle. Jareth rubbed his temples a few times and let the small fairy chatter away.

“Look at those Elite!” Reginald excitedly said pointing to a group of four who were approaching Garmethon. “I bet they get up there and take his horse out first, then WHACK! WHACK! Take him out!” They watched as the troops moved to encircle the large man on the horse. Garmethon was quick to dismount and had his large sword in hand. “WOO! What a turn of events! I wonder how much that sword weighs. What do you think? I hear that Garmethon has blood of Giants running through his veins. I bet—“

Garmethon swiped at one of the Elite with a blow that looked as if it would have taken out several men at once. He turned when his horse cried out. The horse hit the ground and the Elite were upon him. Garmethon never stood a chance with the Elite.

“Maple berries and springtime snakes! Look at that!” Reginald cried nearly bouncing in his saddle. “Small pieces!”

Chunks of what used to be Garmethon were tossed away from the body. The battle stopped cold. It was as silent as a bloody battlefield could get. The Elite let out a shrill trill until they all seemed to make the sound. They merged with the earth and left the battlefield. Jareth urged his horse forward and turned a trot into a gallop. He stopped near the site of Garmethon’s destruction.

“The battle has been won!” Jareth boomed over the quiet soldiers. He moved to circle a soldier who stood alone. He wore the red shield of Abaton. “You! Go tell your people that you have been defeated and that any who declares war on my kingdom will suffer greatly.”

The man looked around at the others, weighing in his options, before running off. Jareth passed his gazed over the crowd before him. One by one, the men of Abaton began to drop their weapons, accepting defeat.

“Get these fools out of here” Jareth said with a disgusted tone. There was a pause and the goblins cheered. They gladly took the men into custody. They bound their hands and chained them all together to form a line. They would be prisoners of war, tossed into oubliettes, and left there in order to make a firm statement to Abaton.

Reginald rode up to Jareth with a grin on his face. “You were fierce! What a show!”

“Thank you, Reginald” Jareth said. “Your assistance with Garmethon was greatly appreciated.”

“I know you’d do the same for me, Jareth” Reginald said proudly. “Excuse me, I should tend to my people.” Reginald’s tiny pony moved its legs as quickly as it could across the battlefield. The entire way, Reginald was yelling to his people who lingered near the trees and bushes. “Did you see that? We won! You all were brilliant! We shall return and all have cake and tea!”

Jareth rode around until he found a goblin of rank. “Have the field cleaned up.”

“Yes sir” The goblin hissed. The goblin ran off and secured some assistance for the cleanup of the field. The battle was never over when the fighting stopped, much to Jareth’s chagrin. There was always the matter of prisoners, the cleanup of locations, nursing the wounded, burying the dead, and maintaining a proper face for the allies. Jareth was preparing for a long day and night.

Novy sat in a chair watching liquid drip from a glass tube into a jar. She had been working on The Viper’s Solution for some time. There wasn’t a clock in the room with her and she had reset the timer so many times she wondered if she had missed a meal. She had the next step prepared, just as the journal had instructed. It was a concoction of burnt oak and herbs, special dirt, and just enough blood from a nobir bird to make a paste. It smelled awful.

The liquid was nearly half way to the mark she needed it filled to and it had only taken…perhaps an hour? Maybe it was less time and her anxiety was making it seem as though time was slowing down. Novy moved around the study looking for something to do while she waited. Books were no good since she feared losing herself to reading, ruining the solution she was working on. She rummaged through a desk until she found a small portrait that furrowed its brow when removed from the desk.

“Unhand me woman!” The portrait yelled. Novy gave a startled yelp and dropped the portrait onto the desk. She felt silly and picked it up again.

“You startled me” Novy said. The figure in the portrait crossed his arms. He was dressed in blue and white with a large overcoat and a floppy hat.

“Who are you? You’re not Jareth” The portrait snidely commented. Novy smirked. She might have found what she was looking for.

“I’m Novy” Novy replied with a nod of her head. “I’m helping the King. Who are you?”

“That young man has always been proficient in his work” The portrait praised. “He doesn’t need the likes of you ‘helping’ him.”

“He is busy right now and needs this concoction made” Novy said sharply. The portrait was not the nicest man. “Who are you?”

“Bedford Gee” The portrait said as if it were obvious. He stretched and tried to look at the equipment that was set up. “What are you making over there? No doubt you’ll blow us up.”

“It’s called The Viper’s Solution” Novy replied. She moved back over to the chair she had occupied before, only now she set the portrait up on a shelf so she could see the man and watch her experiment. The portrait of Bedford Gee rolled its eyes and proceeded to rant about everything that could possibly go wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from a neighboring kingdom after being accused of murder, Novy finds herself in the Labyrinth. Petrification threatens to spread and a whole new set of issues arise. Themes of loneliness. Not a typical Labyrinth story. Jareth/OC.

Novy finished the daunting task of creating The Viper’s Solution. She felt wiped out despite spending the majority of her day waiting. The portrait of Bedford Gee had proclaimed how astonished he was that she had managed to complete it. Novy grabbed the crystal that Jareth had given her.

“Jareth” Novy called out. Nothing happened right away. Just when Novy was about to call out a second time, the crystal popped.

“You finished” Jareth stated. Novy took a step back when she realized that he was right next to her.

“Yes” Novy replied.

“That is no way to address a king!” Bedford cried out from his frame. Jareth picked up the glass jar of liquid, ignoring the portrait. It looked to be correct.

“You followed every instruction?” Jareth asked.

“Yes, Sire” Novy replied.

“I’ll join you for a bath when I return” Jareth stated blandly. “I won’t be long.”

Novy watched as he disappeared in a burst of glitter. She stepped towards the door when the portrait creaked behind her.

“You can’t leave me here” Bedford cried out.

“Watch me” Novy said. She had grown tired of his constant bickering and whining. She left the room, letting the door shut a little loud.

As promised, Jareth entered the bathing room not long after Novy sank into the warm depths of the small pool. He silently removed his clothes and boots before climbing into the water. He was obviously tired and exhausted.

“I’m glad everything is taken care of” Novy said softly. She barely talked louder than the churning of the water. Jareth closed his eyes and splashed water onto his face.

“Come here” Jareth said reaching out for Novy. She moved across the pool and felt Jareth’s hands pull her towards him when she was close enough. He leaned forward and kissed her. His hands pulled her to straddle his lap as he leaned back to his original position. Her breasts were just barely above the water. His hands followed her legs up and gave her firm ass a squeeze. Novy made a whimpering noise that was not unpleasant. “Little bird. We’re going to retire to bed exhausted.”

Novy felt her nipples harden when Jareth spoke. One of his hands followed her body up until he was able to cup a breast and brush his thumb against her hard nipple. His heart raced with excitement at the sight of her. He leaned down, running his tongue over one nipple. He bit down on it, enough to make her shake and moan.

“Jareth” Novy whispered harshly. She felt him push against her and she naturally reacted by enveloping his length within her. Jareth groaned and held her hips in a firm grip. He controlled her speed as she rode him. It didn’t take long for Novy to clutch his shoulder, crying out for him. He gave in and let himself explode with pleasure.

Jareth closed his eyes and rested his head against Novy’s shoulder. It wasn’t his finest bout of love-making, but he was exhausted. He felt her arms drape around him. He had truly missed arms around him.

“Come with me, little bird” Jareth whispered to her. They both climbed out from the warm water and, as usual, put on their robes. The difference this time being that Jareth held her hand as he led her to his chamber. They went past the table, past the chairs that faced the fireplace, and past the door that led to his bed. He kissed her softly. “Tonight, you’re mine.”

The night, while very long, had been very much something needed. It had been a night of passion and sleep in a repeating cycle. Not one for giving way to sleep, Jareth was up soon after the sun rose. He felt himself smile as he looked down at his new servant girl. He hadn’t felt this rested, wanted, and needed in such a long time.

He rested on his back, listening to her breathe. He smiled inwardly. He had proved himself wrong over the last two weeks. He had not believed that friendship and lovers could be rolled into one package.

Jareth closed his eyes and waited for his friend to wake up.

The End


End file.
